Lost, Not Forgotten
by HinataSoup
Summary: "If your not my real family, who are you?" Yasu asks, hands wavering closer to her sword resting at her hip. For the one she thought family to smile, "By chance your family may be gone." Then she had a grip on her sword.
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Own Naruto. I Own Yasu and her family only

Naruto belongs to better artists

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Nakata, Yasu is the name most familiar to me, but recently I became familiar with the family name Uchiha. I never really bothered with that name, only ever felt compared to the uchihas when in the leaf.

From having dark black, or grey eyes (depending on the sun, i always assumed), to dark coal colored hair that faned down slightly, and what seemed like the uchiha charisma because people found me appealing for a peculiar reason.

I was two years younger than the infamous kakashi hatake, child prodigy, of the Leaf village. I was not in the academy yet because of my age and how my family seem to have different plans. But that did not stop them from pounding taijutsu lessons, ninjutsu lessons, and kenjutsu/swordsmanship lessons into me, during my short time in konoha at the young age of 4 to 5.

Besides training with two parents, that had amazing reflexes during a fight, and great chakra control while focused on battle. I got to meet some of the leaf villagers, mainly academy students like kakashi hatake when he did go to the academy, Obito Uchiha who was rather cheerful it seemed, even some actual ninja that visited the academy for certain reasons, unknown to me.

* * *

The time spent in Konoha was short, because after my family, The Nakata, left the village. It was extremely dark, the sun had set long ago, but would not rise for hours longer. When we left, my father was carrying me while mother walked beside us. We three all had a bag on our backs holding some essentials for travel and weapons.

When I asked about our other belongings, they gave a dettached response: "These belongings hold no sentiment… we leave them." Never looking back, the only actual sentiments they took was a summoning scroll for owls they took everywhere.

After walking four days and taking boat to arrive to destination, Kirigakure, the village hidden in mist. I was turning six soon, and both Ko and Kanae, father and mother respectfully, chose to start classes when I was six.

I never really minded the kiri academy. It over basically everything from kekkei genkai to know about; like sharingan, and other bloodline abilities in certain clans, to weapons and the history of each village, Kirigakure was more detailed during the lessons.

In some of the ninjutsu classes I see a young boy with bandages wrapped around his neck up to the bridge of his nose. Besides for that noticeable feature, he had short black hair and a small sword by his side. The boy did not say much, if anything at all, but after I started lingering near him. Linger, thats the best word for it because I was not hiding my activity, neither was I shoulder to shoulder with him. Lingering could be a medium distance, and easily close enough for people to assume the best or worst, by students clumping me as avoid or not.

* * *

The boy with a bandaged up face, calls himself Momochi Zabuza. I never really knew much about him besides for what I heard happened to the students that were in the academy, how they were killed. I did not know what to think for his actions, but doubted he would do it again if he was caught and here.

Academy went by rather quickly; I aced most of my classes, by that, was only behind Zabuza, and that is in swordsmanship classes and taijutsu (which I had to improve on a lot, because it is not a favored subject).

"Zaza-kun… want to see who can dodge more shuriken?" I ask, looking at Zabuza the boy I called 'Zaza-san', but he looked more disturbed by my nickname for him than anything else.

"Wha… 'Zaza-kun'? Momochi Zabuza. Hai." He spoke curtly, pausing at the nickname and giving the family name for me to call him, and finally agreeing to the competition.

We left for a training ground to start our competition, the whole thing was simple and fast. We made the rule that we both threw the shuriken at eachother, but can only dodge… no jutsus. After we dodge a number of shuriken, we go about grabbing the landed ones and rethrowing them to keep the competition going, which can end when both sides can not throw anymore shuriken.

I started aiming shuriken at his arms and stomach which are easier to hit, instead of the head which is more vital and means easier to miss as well. While I worked up to throwing some of my shuriken towards more vital points, Zabuza did not even hesitate to start throwing a couple to hit vitals or be killing blows, if they did hit. We both rolled out of the way of some and started scooping up strewn about shuriken as we went, throwing the metal stars back at eachother and dodging each one that was thrown.

The 'competition' lasted for a while, until the sun started setting and we could barely throw the shuriken anymore than a few feet ahead of ourselves.

* * *

Zabuza and I did some training competitions to try and beat each other, him always winning in kenjutsu, but that is mainly sword work and different ways of dodging the blade and parrying with my own sword.

I kept training with zabuza in kenjutsu, as I heard about the legendary swordsman of the mist in the academy. The idea of wielding one of the legendary swords would be a dream, to be deemed too dangerous to face.

I felt a smile creep upon my face as the thought lingered in my mind, but shook it away to focus on dodging the jutsu Zabuza accomplished at since I was too slow in doing my own jutsu.

We only stopped when our chakra was near empty and we were feeling less than stable on our two feet.

* * *

I was seven when Ko and Kanae told me to enter the graduation exams, but even with my confused expression they simply said "Its time you prove yourself." As their answer, which only made me nervous.

As the day of the exams approach, I got busy perfecting what I could from simple chakra control to the different types of tools and their uses for a shinobi.

The day of the exam came fast and if I passed, nevermind the not passing, when I pass there will be people I work with and train with, even do missions.

* * *

After taking the exams, which ended rather quickly seeing how well everyone understood the shinobi world then tools, and finally testing our accomplished jutsus.

I had a few jutsus in my arsenal already, not including shadow clones or the transformation jutsu, are water and wind elemental jutsus; wind release: cast net, that sends a sharp gust of wind that takes up as a net to slice through an opponent. Wind release: wind wall, that creates a shield for myself and anyone else nearby me. And wind release: air bullets, allowing me to send fast moving bullets and immobilize the opponents quickly, maybe more if I practice more. Water release: water mirror technique, reflecting and copying the mirrored opponent to only turn into water when their finished.

Even though their techniques I am capable of using, I am far from mastering them and have a few other techniques I desire learning.

Trying to learn water release: mist rain, it absorbs the chakra of anyone it comes in contact with besides for the user's own chakra signature (which is difficult to figure out how to do, it just came up as rumor someone did it and motivated me to learn it). Water release: water dragon whip, the technique involves creating an orb of water that sends out whips to any number of targets and can be maneuvered as well.

* * *

I could only learn the idea of water release techniques, but strangely wind techniques come easier for me to do. That lead to Kanae giving me a slip of chakra paper to find out what element my chakra really is. I could not tell if my parents were surprised, but I definitely was; my nature type is fire. Not wind or water after all, which makes learning these other elements more impressive to both Ko and Kanae, at least to where they praise my work for the moment than stop paying attention to it.

I was a genin with more jutsus under my belt than others at their start, of shinobi career.

* * *

I entered the classroom to meet all the graduated genin, although part of me knew there were a few who would never fail at becoming genin, namely Zabuza Momochi. Seeing him in the far corner of the classroom by the window to avoid most, if not all people, a girl sat next to him in the corner.

Her eyes were lowered slightly like she was rather sleepy, but instead of getting succumbed to sleep she seemed to keep looking at Zabuza. She had light blonde hair hanging loosely from a bun with some strands lingering in her face either being ignored or curled in her fingers, maybe a nervous habit.

I want to believe it is a nervous habit, because everyone in this room will be teamed up and need to be able to get along with eachother, but I don't recognize anyone besides Zabuza and that might be because I asked him to be my training partner.

I sat beside the girl, her reaction towards me was one of annoyance at first when she saw me just sit beside her. "Excuse you…" she mumbled, then in a louder voice, "Who are you?" From focusing on her dark blue eyes, they seemed to hold something more within, like a secret. "Nakata, Yasu… You?" Giving her a smile, trying to be friendly to a possible comrade is a good start, even if not a big one.

Her blue eyes held mine, as she answered "Miki Sano." Then she turned her gaze away to the head of class, as a teacher entered, now we will learn our teams.

Waiting in our seats for each team to be called was a dull affair, I half considered going back to sleep because no one really was interesting to me. I met a blue looking boy called Kisame Hoshigaki when I just started the academy just by passing. But, even in that short passing he seems more, at least interesting, than some people here now.

"Nakata Yasu, Sano Miki, and Momochi, Zabuza are team four… Squad leader of four will be at the front gate." The instructor called out, then went on. Since that was all, I got up and headed out to the exit. But I did linger on the side to see how my two new teammates acted, whether they were ones to rush out or take it slowly; Zabuza doesn't seem to just jump head first, and Miki may do it, but she could be following Zabuza's example.

Watching them proved my point, Zabuza left at his own pace, while Miki tried to hold it in to be by his side but looked like she was vibrating with excitement.

* * *

I am writing one with Zabuza Momochi and Haku as the important ones, maybe still change the world of naruto, but she will not know any future events. At least will not be able to predict things such as; the death of some characters or plans that occur in the anime (but can have some changes occur, depending)

Sorry, but aiming for slight changes... not extreme, but still possible changes.


	2. The Solo Test

(I own nothing)

Borrowing information from Naruto Wiki to aim for semi accurate.

Chapter 1

* * *

We made it to the front of the academy where we'd meet our new sensei, but while we waited. Zabuza tended to his sword that he carried around while Miki watched in seeming fascination, but I decided on looking around for this sensei. Mainly curious, but also wondering if we got here too early or late.

When the sensei arrived, I felt a need for a double take, the sensei looks like my mother Nakata, Kanae. Looking at the woman who had short brown hair tied up and a hitai-ate around her waist like a belt, while the rest of her attire is all black and blue down from neck to her sandals. Her brown eyes hovered over the three of us before simply nodding and leaving. I started following, as well as my team mates.

Once at a training ground, Sensei Nakata stopped and looked over us again, "Welcome to team death… hope you three live up to its expectations." Zabuza seemed to smirk under the bandages he wore, while Miki was between a nervous or crazed smile. I simply shrugged, their my teammates, and my mother is also my sensei.

"This team will go on solo and team assignments." Sensei Nakata said with a slight smile, one that lingered, "Momochi will get one item without a sound…" watching for any reactions, before continuing "if the bell sounds, you failed. You must go in as silent as the mist adrift, but as direct as any storm." Her gaze on Zabuza.

Then she turned to Miki Sano, "little Miki… Your task is to…" smiling at the nervousness that is revealed by the young girl, but thinking about her task. "Collect every poisonous plant in this land, but your on a time limit of two hours." Miki's expression changing to a blank one, " I will say when to start for all of you. Now, Yasu-chan, your task… is to take down a large bat without jutsu." Kanae smiled slightly, at seeing my expression which was saying more 'That is pretty impossible', but she did not care.

The three of us separated to do the task handed to us, well, I traveled with my mother because even if fighting a bat is the solo mission for me, she still needs to watch over the progress.

* * *

Miki Sano traveled throughout the hidden mist village her form hunkered forward in search of the many plants that grow in the land hidden in mist. She could never tell how many there actually were, but knew to pluck a few variations because sensei warned her against picking only one type out of similarities.

* * *

Zabuza Momochi slowly searched about the mist, as that was Kanae's only limit in where his target's location will be, anywhere in the mist. Everything else is on him to find, by sight, scent (if it smells like anything), sound and especially if it is with or near anything with chakra.

The only possible problem he could have is if the target was in a loud and crowded location, because Kanae even went in depth saying "location does not matter, Zabuza, you need to be more silent than the dead through the whole mission until you hand over the targeted item." Which made him mutter bitterly over the training. He remain silent the rest of the time before it started and quickly, but as quiet in search of his supposedly ringing target.

* * *

I was guided to a rather large cave with my mother, until she stopped just outside the mouth of the cave itself. "Take down a giant bat with only taijutsu, then I will train your team… As a team." She emphasized the last part, making me wonder what her team training actually is.

Shaking my head to remove that thought, I slowly entered the cave in search of the bat. Drawing a kunai in one hand and keeping my katana, that rests on my hip, loosely in my grip. As I got deeper into the caves, the only sound to be heard were high pitched screeching that came and gone in short moments, more like a crying creature.

"Screeeeeech!" I heard echo in the caves, and paused slightly before seeing a large furry black creature coming after me, loud and looking ready to possibly eat me whole.

* * *

Zabuza started to get closer to what he believed was his target, only to find something rather unexpected. There was a bell attached lightly to a tracker nin of the mist, more specifically to Ao. The bell was tied loosely around the pouch of the man, maybe to avoid deafening the man? The bell started to chime when he walked, and if the talismans by his ears help any the bell would make hearing unpleasant.

Zabuza slowly approached, watching Ao cautiously, 'Sensei had this be who I take on for the silence test?!' He could only see the sensei as a bit mad, but kept with his cautious approach knowing that killing anyone requires stealth or great force.

* * *

Miki was approaching the end of her task, more bored by the minute, and wondering when some action will happen. Miki grumbled as she picked a couple more plants and lazily looked over them, before sighing softly. "Yasu and Zabuza get all the fun…" she pouted, stomping to another, but just as she plucked it she heard an odd screeching cry.

Looking about Miki saw that she was not paying attention and ended up in the middle of some carnivorous animals that seem ready to pounce. "This may be too much excitement…" she said to herself, gripping the herbs she picked all over mist. She started running with as much speed she could muster, not to get caught, as she was rather graceful in not falling over herself.

* * *

"Honey, you need to send the bat back home to pass." Kanae called out, sitting against the cave ignoring the fight, only speaking tidbits when she desired to. I knew that killing a bat was not easy for most, especially without ninjutsu, but to be told that by mother is, not easy to aceppt.

I thought about previous times, ' "only one clone? I could do eight, try that.", "I became a chuunin at seven, not a genin, little sweet." Squeezing my cheek.'

The faint memories had me rubbing my cheek, but looked at the bat all the same. "I may not be able to beat you, but I won't let you beat me." I state, staring up at the bat before me. Then flung myself at it, swing my kunai at it, and preparing to use my katana for a similar act.

* * *

Zabuza slowly drew his chakra back to draw less attention to himself as he slowly got closer to Ao. As he got to be a few feet from Ao, the Jounin became even tougher to avoid. It became tougher for Zabuza's presence to remain unnoticed, until he finally was within reach and snatched the bell, before taking off.

Zabuza got to their appointed meeting spot, which was training grounds four, because Kanae was not willing to feed any of them if any one of them failed the missions assigned, even one of them.

Before long Zabuza saw Miki running towards the training grounds, a basket of herbs with her… and a dust cloud from something behind her as well.

* * *

The team four finished the mission with many scratches and bruises. I was glad to be done with the solo mission, although the bat abandoned the fight because it thought my mother would join in most likely, which leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. It did retreat, but that is because of my mother instead of me, but I wonder what made my mother so terrifying to the bat.

Zabuza helped Miki guide away the stampeding creatures, and after sensei and I arrived she gave what could be deemed a nod of approval. She did not say much, but chose to buy a snack for my two teammates since she and I were going to dinner a little later with father.

The day was extremely tiring, as well as surprising with all the events that seemed to connect.

* * *

This is my twist, since Zabuza is very solo at times and works alone. Except he allows Haku's help, I feel solo training makes sense, teaching them to be deadly by themselves.


	3. The Letters

Do now own Naruto or Shippuden at all, Zero ownership.

Letters

* * *

A few days after, I was home from the training and saw my tou-san, father, writing a letter with a decent sized owl looking down at him. "Father? Who are you sending letter to?" I ask, slowly approaching to see at a different angle, and closer.

He looked towards me for a moment, "I am sending a letter to the Uchihas. There is many things going on and since I know a high ranked Uchiha, they trust me." I watch him for a moment before looking at the letters he had scattered over his desk.

'Dear Nakata Ko and Kanae, The Uchiha are thriving and have not seen you or your sweet little Yasu in many years. Is she seven or eight? My son is just one year old right now, but if you were to bring her by your family would be welcomed. The relationship with Konoha is shaky, but manageable, and there is a new fourth hokage. If you come, see the new hokage. Your friend Uchiha Fugaku.'

I leaned away and saw my father's bitter expression, one that seemed to hide lies and form them with ease. Looking at the letter he just wrote, it was about some more current events. My eyes widened slightly at the name, Uchiha Obito, it was recognizeable and all, but why? Maybe the name 'Uchiha' is just really noticeable, yea, that must be the reason.

'Dear Uchiha Fugaku, I am sorry about the growing hostilities, but for the hokage's wife to be pregnant means she is vulnerable as well. Any women can be in that state, but also very difficult at same time. So, If you plan to do something maybe that is the key….' The letter continues in depth of how konoha could be taken down, if planned right. 'Why did father write this? Why did he leave it in the open for me to read it?' Those questions swirled in my mind, but I had to change it, even if I did not know why I want to.

I grabbed some blank papers, saw an ink well and a pen to dab into the ink, then started writing.

'Dear Uchiha Fugaku, a plan that drastic may not be a good idea if they already mistrust. But since the hokage's wife is pregnant, maybe try gaining more trust by defending her if something happens? A few people from each clan so no one can accuse you of attacking the leaf village. Sincerely Ko.' I scrawled the best I could my father's name, and slipped it into a letter to the Uchiha for the owl to send.

I quickly left, finished in changing the letter and hopefully keeping a good ally, just like the academy suggests, an ally is great to have in enemy territory to help you out.

Okaasan started teaching basic medical ninjutsu to me because I kept being persistent that it would be a good skill to know. Which I still believe, even though her training was having me face against my two teammates armed to the teeth with kunai, shuriken and anything they can get their hands on. While I hand to remain weaponless and dodge everything that came at me while improving my chrakra control for a moments notice.

"How is this going to help with medical?" I call out, for mother to explain lightly, The ninja knowledgeable in medicine actually told her about training similar to what was being done. A woman called Tsunade, well, best avoid her if medicine involves getting beaten to a pulp for it to work.

* * *

After a few days, the snow owl returned with a containment scroll for me. It was rather fast for a meesage to come back, but then again, some of the news in the letters were rather serious sounding in nature. I gave a fish to the owl, that my parents keep available as treats for their summons that come and go.

'Dear Ko, Have she started training?…' the first part of the letter started sounding like my letter passed as my father's usually did, the Uchiha seemed to expect nothing, until… 'Yasu-chan, your training seems to be going well, and you seem to have heard about what is going on as well. I can not say I am happy with your father sharing such delicate details, but your letter does bring good points as well.

Are you still being trained, or are you working in a different line of work? Tell your father to visit the hokage when it becomes more peaceful. Your comrade Uchiha Fugaku.'

I felt a smile come to my lips at the letter, he may actually take my idea? Well, I can't press an idea further, but I do want to meet this son, Itachi, and some of the other Uchihas who are around.

I got up from sitting beside the snow owl to find tou-san sitting with okaasan outside on the porch. "Could we visit the leaf village?" I ask earnestly, raising my hands up infront of my face as a small prayer to them, but it did not move them, neither of them voiced their answers and only told me to wait on the answer.

* * *

Days passed afterwards, where there were no messages sent to Konoha because Uchiha Fugaku, the chief police officer was busy training his son or keeping the peace between his clan and the rest of them in Konoha itself. I tried to improve my chakra control after finally learning basic medical ninjutsu during training; having Momochi Zabuza and Sano Miki attack me mercilessly to where the glow of chakra can come to my hands within moments, instead of needing to concentrate for a long time. Which makes the keeping a large store of chakra important to build up as well, if I want to be a healer and fighter, not just one thing.

"Yasu-chan, prepare for a C-rank mission coming up. Your team mates will know when it is time to." kanae said in a nonchalant tone, making my insides jump a bit. When is this C rank mission gonna happen?

* * *

I hope to write interesting story of this

Trying to keep a relatively steady time frame from her young time to the fox attack and naruto birth which is coming soon, then other naruto future encounters


	4. Mission D build up

Still only own Yasu and the plot.

* * *

Just as sensei Kanae had said to her word, we needed to prepare and her plan for us to prepare is to take other low rank missions to get us up to a C-ranked mission. Which happened quickly, team four were only requested for a few jobs that were D level because of the meaning behind it, we are expected to do C rank as the lowest possible mission level and higher levels.

We started a mission as messengers for people who can not summon, or won't give extra to get a messenger animal of some kind to deliver to other people in different towns and sometimes lands, but not often.

Another mission we did was with added limitations by Kanae because she felt it would add some more incentives to teamwork and thinking in different ways than we usually do, by plucking all the weeds without touching the ground and can only physically touch any weed three times.

So, after Miki plucked three weeds out from mid air with her bare hands, she was no longer allowed to touch anymore of them and needed to do something different. I could only imagine having chakra covering my hands, even for healing, counts as touching the weed with my hand, same for cutting with chakra unless it is farther away from my hands.

Zabuza avoided using his hands by using a version of a sword to kill most, if not all the weeds that were growing. I slowly worked my way through the weeds by slicing them with chakra and extending my chakra to keep slicing the weeds, focusing more on chakra to keep control.

Miki came to the idea of grabbing some rope and creating a trap that tightened around the weeds so she could pull all of them at once. The trap was difficult to create, but very possible with help from Zabuza finding material and my own finger work, along with Miki to make the trap quicker.

Another mission involved delivering letters to nearly every villager in the mist without being seen or heard, using techniques that specifically eschew vision or hearing was not allowed to the sensei, as she felg it will jmprove everyone's overall skill in the end.

Zabuza had some experience beforehand going unnoticed for his solo test, but it was still a difficult task to accomplish. As Sensei Kanae used a shadow clone for two of hef students, and followed one with her real self.

I tried to sneak past some people with minimal success, but compared to Miki, I was at least doing okay. Zabuza was excelling at sneaking in and out, past people to set their letters in visible and rather noticeable locations. While Sensei took credit for the team, since someone had to stay back and say that we were at that house or near the person's presence when they got the letter. The letter delivery took most of the day, until it started to turn dusk in the sky.

The final D-rank mission was to help get food for the village by practicing some techniques to bring up more fish, than throw kunai at the fish to stick them down somewhere for the villagers to enjoy the caught food. Throwing kunai at the moving targets multiple times was dull, but trained to be able to last a while in a task, would say any task, but that may be false.

Fishing was a task for Zabuza because is patience was growing better through training, to me, he was already a legend in waiting for prey to come within his grasp. While I was out looking for berries and other things that could be edible for a few reasons; one is I have no patience for fishing, maybe because fish is not a food I care for? Two Miki Sano was… rather persuasive to being alone with Zabuza, that she would tell me some secrets if I stayed away. The part she did not say aloud is she would make me regret it if I interrupted her, 'being in awe by Zabuza' time.

The missions went by quickly and time became sparing, as I felt there was more time in the day than when first starting especially before my ninja training began. So, my skills with chakra maintaining and kenjutsu was practiced as well, for one of the seven swords of the mist, Nuibari.

* * *

Sorry for late notice thought this after abit and some stories have them - a omake omake : girl time 1

* * *

At the end of the heavy set of missions Miki invited me to the hotsprings in the mist village, leaving Zabuza out because most of the team are female and would be tough for whole team bonding.

"Yasu, why does sensei make us do all the D ranks? And separated?" She looked at me with her dark blue eyes and I stared back, a small challenge of wills in our staring contest, before she broke it off laughing.

Giggling, "You know, I won't let your crush on our team mate… or my crush get in the way of the missions we take." I could only hold back making a gagging face at the thought of crushing on that team mate at all.

I could see Zabuza as a good ally, as long as he did not see me as an enemy like the classmates in the past seemed to have been, but nothing else.

Miki waved it off, saying "your not at my age yet so you don't understand things of the heart." She made a flurry of hand motions as if her actual, or metaphorical heart was going to burst by mention.

"Do you understand the actions of the heart?" My thin black brow arched up a little in questioning her. Miki' cheeks turning slightly in color then she stammered "S-s-shut up." Then no longer stammered, " Who asked you?" I only shrugged, we were just talking and I asked.

The rest of the trip was awkwardly silent, except for moments where you hear a stranger enter the boy's side, or see someone enter the girl's side which the two young girls left quickly after.

* * *

Aiming to make it longer, but maybe not constant.

Sorry that it was short.


	5. C rank mishaps

Still have no ownership

* * *

C-Rank

* * *

The night before the C-rank mission started came quckly for team four. Our C rank mission was to either make peace between two neighboring clans or take out the instigators of the ensuing conflict that was slowly growing. The story of the mission I heard from the clansmen himself seemed similar to the Leaf with the Uchiha clan, but this group looked to be of a different clan and a different village entirely. The village was not as well known, so we could be gone for a few weeks to maybe a month or two depending on how the instigators go about grabbing attention to themselves.

Before I left there were letter still being received by the Uchiha clan, even after my suggestion, so I needed to be cautious in how to answer them in the future.

I need to learn the summoning for the owls soon, but right now I hid most of the letters and looked over a few as well.

The letter starts normally, but with some strange information 'stranger in mask using sharingan against us and the leaf.' That was just slightly different, but for the sender Uchiha Fugaku, it was a huge piece of information and it damaged him personally to know that someone has a sharingan and using it against them, with ill-will. There could be either a traitor amongst them or someone who left the village and is attacking it now, but they do not know who on both accounts.

* * *

I could only think that the situation with the Leaf changed from suspicion to caution after the incident occurred, but apparently they were half successful in saving one of the parents of the newborn, but who? That was main question in the most recent few letters, suspicion over at least some Uchiha attacking but not knowing who, with the knowledge that they either left the village or hiding in plain sight.

After setting the letters aside, team four left for the mission to the two clans that were at each others throats figuratively. I kept away from Zabuza and Miki, because of the silent agreement made. Miki was able to hang around Zabuza and won't stab me in the back, but missions are a time I can get help from him, however limited because it would make our team function rather well to be able to rely on noth members instead of one, although Miki prefers help from the boy and vice versa of helping him in turn.

By Miki chasing Zabuza, the deadly fourteen year old, who was looking at the surrounding more than paying attention to her attempts to be pretty. I been a genin with all of team four for a few years now and counting, but it makes me wonder why sensei makes us stay genin if she trains us in specific things that are more solo than teamed. When looking to her though asking that question became near impossible, because she always seemed to hold a sinister smile loosely upon her lip or a twinkle in the eye that made me worried, at least a bit.

When we reached our destination, it was two rather obscure clan names I heard before but never could recall very well.

While there was not many people in either clan's side, but also more than just a random two pairs of families holding a long time grudge. So, I could only guess that both clans were around fifteen to twenty people, depending on how many people came to either clan or passed away.

Kanae paused between two people who looked ready for some serious action, and spoke in as eloquent a way she was willing to go. "Lets both of you go inside so we all can discuss the matter at hand, shall we?" She grabbed their elbows that looked like a tight grip and guided them inside the main building.

Team four genin followed after them, into the middle building their sensei entered.

"Students, look over the map on the table, then come join us." We did as told, there were three buildings that we saw so far, but from the map the two side buildings were and still are sleeping quarters. While the building their in right now is more of a house, without beds because there is said to be a sitting area and a kitchen somewhere.

For the most part we were to act as spies to find who is causing the growing conflict between the clans, or fail the mission by allowing either side to die.

"Miki and Yasu will stay with one clan side, Zabuza and I will be with the other clan side." Kanae explained, then looked over us and adds "I am reachable still, anyone you need to speak with on the team is reachable." Was her explanation, while Zabuza seemed unbothered by it all.

I gave a nod of understanding, before heading to the two clansmen; Sir Racha and sir Piancho. Sir Racha had thin blonde hair and pale green eyes, his attire was that of a nobles and so was the accompanied clansmen's attire. Sir Piancho had long dark hair tied back instead of the whisps of blonde that just barely covered the other man's head, even a little bit.

I was not sure, but the blonde headed man made me slightly unnerved at how pale his eyes were, they may not be evil but their still scary to see. Maybe I am being judgmental, but being a ninja is not meant to be open to people exactly.

Day 1.

It passed rather quickly, the two clansmen were the main ones seen, but I got to see a few people with a similar appearance to Racha having pale coloring in eyes and hair, while the clansmen of Piancho had mostly dark hair there were some who could of married into the clan. Starkly different color hair or style, which were really slight that mainly Miki noticed the details and pointed them out to Zabuza or me, as sensei already had keen senses and may have noticed.

The two main clansmen went about their day's task cordially, treating the other clan respectfully and giving the necessary help in eah others tasks that they seem like one clan divided, instead of two clans holding an argument.

I found my eyes watching the many clansmen, about four members from each side pass by and speak to the supposed heads, then be on their way with the tasks that were either assigned or accomplished in the meeting.

Day 2.

The day went on the same as before, only since the two clans were so close and more in the mountains instead of the water like most of mist, we ended up practicing our tree walking because Miki seemed to use the training to ogle at the male in the group instead of actually training and learning.

Besides for training for Miki, and my trying to enhance my chakra reserves for other jutsus. Zabuza tailed one clan leader and Kanae tailed the other during the day, until it became dusk and we returned to the main house. When suddenly we heard a loud ruckus sound in the room separated from where we met last.

In the middle room there was the first room known as the sitting or meeting room, the back room is for storage and last one is the kitchen excluding rooms for hygienic purposes.

As we entered the storage room, I could not believe my two eyes. Kanae took out someone, it was rather dark, but I could only assume it a clansmen. "What are you doing? This won't do mist any good." I tried to reason, because no matter that she just killed or severly wounded, she is capable of reversing some if not all damage.

"This was the mission, you three genin put them in a lull of calm, then I kill. Zabuza understood the need to kill, you would not." Than she left me in the store room. I could not comprehend what happened, but slowly left the room in stiff movements, trying to remember that this is necessary as a ninja, as an honorable shinobi of the bloody mist.

I left the storage for the sitting room and saw Zabuza cleaning his sword meticulously, while Miki gazed down at him like normal. Everything feels too normal for what happened to seem… to seem out of place.

Day 3.

Things returned to relative normalcy, the team four finished our guard duty as we prepared to leave at dawn on the fourth day, as Sensei Kanae had taken out the culprit and wanted to get home quickly too it seemed. I followed behind in a stiff motion, just going through the day and trying to make sense of it.

We arrived back in mist in what seemed like a day earlier to when we left it for our mission, strange how time comes and goes. I looked to Kanae, she looked to me with a stern expression for a moment, but gave a nod for everyone to meet at same training ground the next day.

Taking me home for a special lesson she makes it sound like, all the way home.

* * *

I remember when the three of us snuck into a bar; Miki convincing both Zabuza and me for different reasons. He was just uninterested in that type of place, unless it allowed brawls to the death. I felt uncomfortable just being there in general but Kanae was not going to let me miss out on team activies.

I half expected Kanae planned this for her amusement, she knew Zabuza was smart enough to get out of trouble if needed and Miki was not really rash, but can be very unpredictable if her suggesting the bar give you any clue to that. I was rather meek and distant apparently, unless truly pushed over the edge.

The moment I remember is seeing Zabuza who looks honestly older than his actual age get swarmed, while Miki seemed to dive into the swarm of people to Zabuza. It was like a pool of humans being held in a water jutsu prison, but their not fully submerged.

It ended with an unconscious Zabuza being adored by Miki since we found out he starts attacking anyone within two feet of him. Sleeping or not, he seems to hold as much sweetness as a snake sometimes.

* * *

I am thinking about Naruto time period.

Zabuza in the anime was 26 same as Kakashi it says in the wiki of Naruto (keeping them same, by my choice)

Iruka Umino is 22 -23, going with 22. Yasu Nakata will be 24.

So when the nine tails attack Iruka will be about 10 and Zabuza is 14? This is my vague guess, the time line so distant is difficult.

I know from wikia Zabuza was anbu before leaving, who is to say he wasnt being trained on the side because of his skill in killing before the academy.


	6. Death Dinner

Honestly, I have a future bit of the story thought out a bit and working up to there.

All of it is sevond guessed because I feel its odd.

* * *

After that C rank mission, Kanae had me learn to summon the owls for some reason and aftef that, she disappeared for other purposes. I was mainly busying myself in training and how to handle my chakra efficiently, because shinobi or not, that is important to use carefully.

The team was to meet the mizukage to debrief over the mission, but I was not sure if I could keep from expressing the truth of what happened, unless the mizukage expected that as well.

We met the mizukage as a request from Kanae, having team four get to the location and see the leader them self. "I know it is not common to meet the mizukage as a team, but certain things need to be carefully gone over as a group." She said, but I could feel her eyes on me.

I followed everyone as soon as we were called into the mizukage office, it was a man before us with pupilless eyes and the hat of authority atop his blonde hair to go with the authoritative dress.

"Nakata Kanae? Please say what you need to about the mission." Yagura said with a slight wave of the hand, like spreading out an invisible deck of cards out on the table.

And so, Kanae went over what happened like she did when we came back not even two days before, if that long. For Yagura to look over me speculatively and the others, before saying what seemed a bit open ended "beat Yasu's flaws out of her. Use anything deemed necessary." Waving us off afterwards, not before giving papers to Kanae to leave with.

I watched cautiously, uncomfortable with the kage, but maybe any powerful being will give me this sort of feeling, or is it the sense I could be killed?

I could only shake my head to rid the feeling, I would do other methods if not in public, but I am. Zabuza still wore bandages, and took a moment to realize fourteen year old him was rather tall, and held a sort of smile under the bandages, maybe at the idea of brutally mutilating me if I don't learn to be more deadly.

* * *

After the meeting, Kanae had a strange look in her eyes that lingered from Miki to me, or was it my imagination? I could only see that strange look as dangerous and worry for Miki. Miki was still adoring Zabuza from a slight distance, I can only assume that she has memories of cute things that satisfy her boy crush.

I felt mainly stiff with worry and it only got worse when Zabuza left, only me, Miki and Kanae were walking in the same direction for some reason.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner." Miki said eagerly, answering my internal wonder in short success. We got to my home and joined Ko at the table, everything was set already. How is that Ko usually has me get take out or cook it myself, he rarely cooks for anyone, even himself. I could feel it, something was off.

Watching at my spot; Ko and Kanae only drink some sake, i think? While Miki and I have water, than the food is prepared wonderfully, but neither Ko or Kanae are touching their dishes. Very suspicious, but why?

Miki slowly took in the food, eating some and treating it a normal invitation, as I took a piece of food and sniff it carefully, watching the whole area as best I can.

Suddenly Miki seemed to froze and fall forward onto the food, I swiftly got up and to her side to check if she was alright. But, what I found was nothing. Looking up, my eyes blurring slightly with tears, but then i hear a cry of some kind. Looking towards the sound, I see my mother, she looked… happy, actually ecstatic over what is happening, but why?

"Dear Yasu, look at your eyes! There red! They have the sharingan!" Turning to Ko, she continued, "I told you. This would work, doing this was the right way to bring out that power!" But I did not understand, all I could do was run from that room to, sadly my room. But, I had limited ideas on where to go or what to even think in the situation.

The night passes with uncomfortable silence and the feeling of skin crawling all over, no matter how unreal it truly was.

* * *

Omake omake - girls time

* * *

I went on a walk with Miki, a form of girl time we never really done before, I never did and Miki was showing me. Being around Miki, finally considered a friend to her was a wonderful feeling. I see her a bit crazy when she likes Zabuza, but very reliable when she does not let anything get in the way of her missions. I don't know if I can do that, but I do look up to her for everything.

We did many things, things that actually made me feel like a girl more than a shell of some kind, simply doing as asked. But, I do wonder what tousan and okaasan think of me?

* * *

I am working on chapters gradually

I have trouble with cursing, but working on it

I do not know the workings of Sharingan earning very well so take it with a pinch of salt.


	7. Familial Trouble

Familial Trouble

* * *

After the dreadful dinner controlling what was called 'Sharingan' was like trying to go cross eyed. It was nearly impossible to do, but also was possible too. I was not sure if it was a one time activation then shut down, but Ko and Kanae now eye me with more suspicious caution. Maybe worried my eyes are not going to help them?

We kept training rather regularly and changed to something else when it was just me and Kanae training together in the woods nearby the mist village.

We were training as mother and daughter, I would say rather content in doing the training. Until Kanae upped the challenge quite a bit to apparently bring out my sharingan and get me using it more, and control it better hopefully.

It was a smoothly going spar, really smooth and only changing slightly when we try upping the challenge at all, but things quickly changed worse and I could somehow tell there was a dangerous change occurring, but what?

As Kanae tried to strike at me with a kunai, as I was being trained with the Nuibari, because somehow Kanae found the legendary sword part of the seven swordsman, it seemed.

I am not terribly skilled at the sword, still learning how to properly wield it against an opponent who was higher skilled than myself, but considering the uses of a blade with thread was difficult. An over grown sewing needle in a way was something I needed to figure out because of how the thread seemed like something that would drag its victims along, but I do not want to drag around corpses by the sword's thread.

It took a week to figure out the thread connected to the nuibari sword itself, but it came after a while to be part of what I fight with, slight ease slowly coming around with it.

* * *

A while later, while sparring with Kanae…. Something happened to Kanae that left going home to be very dreadful and almost like I should run away, but really can't and have to head home. Ko was livid, to put it lightly, but in the actual sense he wanted nothing to do with me at all. He normally only tolerated my existence as his daughter, but after what happened to Kanae, that tolerance went out the window. I was not sure why he did not like me, but now I could assume it was because of Kanae.

I tried to explain she was defending me from people who looked like missing nin, but he did not take it at all. "You should of gotten killed by them, at least you would of done something helpful!" His bitter rage coming out at me for not being able to save Kanae.

"What did I do to deserve your ire? I am your daughter." I demand, but Ko gave me a harsher glare and seemed to spit out, "Your not my daughter! Not even from Mist, just a brat we chose as a tool." I felt my body start to shake, my voice even showing the hurt that happened.

"If your not my real family, who are you?" Yasu asks, hands wavering closer to her sword resting at her hip. For the one she thought family to smile, "By chance your family may be gone." Then she had a grip on her sword, nuibari.

Tears spilling from her dark eyes, but she kept quiet as she quickly used the sword to strike Ko down.

I never meant for Kanae to be killed, or for her to protect me from those missing nin, but I can not admit that because no one will get how hard it is for me to lose my mother, to lose someone who helped me from a young age.

I struck at Ko, yelling at him what could be seen as excuses or moving blame from myself to him, but all I remember was yelling and a lack of control, lashing at him with nuibari.

Then when I came back, either woke up from some kind of sleep or genjutsu, Ko was pierced through the chest by the nuibari, sitting in the distance for what smelt like a couple of hours, if not a day. I was gazing at the bulbous form of Ko, as the body slowly started to break down by death and the ultimate lack of human soul or life. It took some time before I left the house, and got rid of the corpse as quickly as I could.

Now there was no Ko or Kanae for family, and only Zabuza as a teammate. Miki would not be happy, but would not want anything bad to happen to her crush, at least that I can do. I left my home in search of the angry teammate, someone I mainly ever ignored for Miki to have his attention, if it ever worked.

I stopped near the training ground as soon as I sensed Zabuza's chilly chakra, always thought water nature meant peaceful and calming was a sense someone would feel. With this guy, sure I feel some calm, but its the eerie kind before someone goes for the kill. My fingers went to a containment scroll holding both Ko and Kanae's previous living occupation, being that they met eachother as anbu… or was it in training?

Anyhow, I now had the anbu attire for both of them because Ko despised containment scrolls for some odd reason, unless he had to travel extremely often. Kanae and I had a bond that could be like a real mother and daughter, or maybe sisters, because we shared many things and she would only stop when it was confined to her job; hushing it up so no one knows.

* * *

Okaasan, Kanae, and I were in the woods training out of sight. I was even getting sensitive to when the mist anbu were around or not, even though we always just called them by their animal names when they do come out in the open. Kanae told me small details about anbu, and her mask, she seemed eager for me to try everything.

Then there was the slip she made in telling where Ko's anbu attire was hidden when not in use for a while. Which, was not a detail I cared about entirely, but it was mentally tucked away for later.

After a little while, I had tried on Kanae's anbu outfit and she even looked ecstatic at how I could look like her easily, height wise and body type was similar enough to get by without concern. I could not help mentally thinking that being as scary as an anbu would be nice, at least to scare my enemies.

I hug Kanae, one of the few times I gave an affectionate gesture to her because of their status and how things were on the rather memorable C rank mission, although other c rank missions calmed it.

* * *

I want to give Yasu some harshness, but not make her impossible to connect or be sweet. And she is stuck a genin for a while, so to do some things she was trained by Kanae to hide her chakra at a pro's level and with Zabuza to be really quiet.


	8. Impersonation

Impersonation

I do not own anything but Yasu Nakata

* * *

I could not stay near Zabuza as a genin, but maybe as an anbu? I trained with Kanae enough to know the skills needed, but maybe need to enhance control on my chakra reserves more… hand going to the nuibari sitting at my side, freshly cleaned before I left home.

I need to improve on my chakra and hiding it, to remain unseen before going as any anbu… even Kanae sensei, she would not approve of me showing my chakra when I need to hide my presence… at all costs. I fingered the hilt of nuibari nervously and looked over to the gear Kanae normally used, then to what Ko normally used from what I heard and seen from them.

Kanae dealt in mainly long range tools, with the exception of wielding a katana when a enemy is too close for any range weapons to work; she used kunai and shuriken sparingly, even was tempted to forge her own if given the time, but now never will.

As Ko wielded more ninjutsu and kenjutsu preferring close range, but capable when forced to deal with long range. I never was personally taught, but some how was able to do some variation of what Ko did with his kenjutsu and repeat the results after a few attempts. But, to say I was happy to accomplish a jutsu without knowing the jutsu much at all would be an understatement, because I felt exhausted and ecstatic at the accomplishment alone. But, I knew by Kanae drilling me, that accomplishing a jutsu by luck alone is no jutsu earned at all.

After a while I could at least feel comfortable performing some of the jutsus, although maneuvering them when being attacked is a different story, even if it does not happen often. Kanae told me about times that attacks on anbu happened, but they were mostly team missions and rather rare to be solo.

Sitting in a tree watching Zabuza train with Kubikiribocho while the actual master watched patiently, but with severe strictness that he seemed to press; mess up on accident to just prove to the shishou that he was better than them, but not be there yet. I looked down at Nuibari then back at the one training. I should train with my Nuibari soon or I am going to get rusty with the skills or not be able to use it at all.

* * *

Many years seemed to slip by like mist in the sky, Zabuza grew into a masculine swordsman and wielder of the Kubikiribocho. Not long after earning his title as a seven swordsmen of the mist, he became an anbu member, maybe they were waiting for when he was a full fledged swordsmen, but I did not know for sure.

I was soon eighteen, while Zabuza was soon twenty, surviving another year of being a shinobi was worth celebrating at least to surprise her former teammate. I never thought of birthday celebrations real necessary because family ignored it and I was too busy, but the feeling of surviving another year seems more worthwhile a celebration, even if short.

I never really see Zabuza need or buy anything new, but he seemed the teammate to take care of things by himself with very limited help by other team members. The few anbu that spoke to zabuza were older men who liked the gruff and harsh shell he had, while any female anbu seemed too intimidated by him or treated him differently for something, I did not know what.

He rarely stayed in one place long, it seemed more like he hunted what catched his eye instead of supervising the safety of the village itself. I heard about the attacks kekkei genkai users had been through and was grateful not to be focused on, even though Ko and Kanae discovered it, I aimed to not use the ability if it made me a target even with supposed allies. I gave a snort, a mist ninja killed because assumed a uchiha would not be fun, no matter how famous the ability.

Zabuza's gifts remained in the realm of usefulness during missions, especially when they involve certain clients or prey needed a subtle touch to get the necessary results either information or close enough for a killing hit. I knew the man was not one for subtlety, but some of the gifts complimented the bluntness while others made the bluntness seem like a blinding sun piercing through any fog or illusion that was present, even for a moment. Although the jutsu he seemed to favor for assassinations, the hiding in the mist jutsu, helped make him seem like an enemy to fear with the added seven swordsmen of the mist title.

Some of the gifts I gave as former teammates were weapons like shuriken and kunai, a few grindstones to sharpen and keep swords from getting dull or having nicks in them (mainly used for katanas and not special swords often, seven swords of mist).

I kept the gifts anonymous, but while hidden as an anbu sometimes Zabuza in anbu attire would join me in a mission or watching over the village. I felt mainly bored, but got so trained at hiding my chakra that it was hard not to do at times.

* * *

I was in the anbu breakroom which seemed more like a gathering for anyone not busy guarding civilians or finding a missing nin to turn in, I thought bitterly, almost like me. I was in hiding impersonating as either Ko or Kanae for a couple months and still, hanging around these other anbu made me worry I will slip and get killed.

Zabuza mainly kept to himself, wearing the mask when necessary and leaving it when off or on break, but not caring for his teammates anymore than fellow tolerable fighters for mist.

* * *

I am rewatching or trying to be accurate with some things... but some things are hard like what was he like in anbu or on a team? Did he skip all of that? Maybe cause he killed so many, but I also want to bring out the gruff sweetness to Zabuza. He cares, but cant show it with a normal gift... but a different way

Reviews or pms are welcome, criticism is too... (I like to hear how people like my story)


	9. Adoption

I am reading more Naruto fanfics, loving them immensely... feel some characters need loving too...

Do not own anything but Yasu

* * *

After a few months passed with a uneasy quiet, a rebellion arose out of that quiet. I had avoided using my kekkei genkai hearing that people are after anyone with special abilities. I wore my mask as I looked around, hiding my eyes when they turn red with the sharingan active, but using it to search my surroundings so far or observe actions better.

My winter owl came to me a few times with a letter from what I assumed was the Uchiha Fugaku that I messaged, but never read the letters because things got picked up.

'Dear Nakata, the Uchiha clan are still thriving, but there are some things I wish were better for the clan…' the letter continued, with some details about both of Fugaku's sons where one was around fifteen, while the other was about ten in the letter.

I never really wrote many letters back, but I honestly had nearly no time to because anbu and citizens seemed to hover over my back, watching my every move. The anbu took their job seriously, but even though I was one by attire standards, it was uncomfortable to be watched so intently.

Even without thinking much about Zabuza taking on missions, he always seemed withdrawn from most people while also, maybe, forced in a silence because it was more comfortable.

* * *

But it was more of a sudden surprise as I went through the village for awhile. I caught sight of Zabuza leaving the village hidden in the mist, I saw that he had his hitai-ate with the mist symbol slanted to rest side ways instead of forwards, does that make him rogue or something different I approached the guy I considered a comrade, I might even say a friend, if I did not hold pride as what I trained to be.

"Zabuza? Where you going?" I suspected he resented the mizukage, but never thought he'd go so far as leave the village and pretty much fight it from the outside.

Instead of speaking a word he swung his blade at me, which I used my own to block quickly. Giving a playful smile, "Now… Is that a way to treat an old teammate? Or possible comrade?" Before pushing him back and holding my sword at a comfortable ready angle.

"That is Nuibari, You're one of the seven swordsmen of the mist now?" Him sounding only slightly surprised, but set his executioner blade down. The blade stabbed into the ground so he could hold it or leave it be.

"Well, what is your plan?" I ask, gently twirling my Nuibari as the thread hangs limply in my other hand. Zabuza had his eyes trained on my masked face, not trusting me for a moment it seemed.

I slowly removed the mask and what I used to hide my already short silky black hair, as I hid in my persona. "Just Yasu..." my slight cheer changed, "So, where we going?" I asked with a serious tone, and an intense gaze to match it. Zabuza saw my face and gave a slight nod, either acknowledging me for joining him or recognizes me, but neither was quite answered either.

I started following after Zabuza quietly, only making small observations on surviving and possible plans to make, but never really getting much out of the silent killer; Zabuza Momochi. He was mainly skulking ahead not really speaking and only looking over at me occasionally when checking if I was still following him or not.

* * *

After a while, we came across a strange sight at least to me. Zabuza and I were hiding in a hotel for the night before going scouting for another assignment. When I returned to the hotel, in the hotel sleeping on a bed in the room because there were two beds in most rooms. There was a little boy with black scraggly hair, wearing raggy clothes sleeping on a bed.

I looked around before approaching the sleeping child, but there did not seem to be any dangerous or special things to note of the child besides being in the hotel with two dangerous ninja now. I looked about to find Zabuza was not around, but a note was present.

The note said; My apprentice, train him.

* * *

I had to admit I felt like laughing at the demand for me to train the boy who answered to the name, Haku. But, after Zabuza pretty much pushed the boy's whole care on me and the guilt of him dying if I don't do it, I had to admit he became like a son to me. Although with the three of us walking around different villages together, I started to realize everyone assumed Zabuza was my love interest and Haku our child. While I grew attached to Haku, sometimes I loathed Zabuza to such a point we decided on doing blind ambush training to blow off steam. Me and Zabuza decided it, because my anger came out and admittedly Zabuza decided I was much more tolerable to have around when not pissed off.

We did get enjoy assignments to keep ourselves fed and in a hotel for a good while, depending on if real fancy or a travel cottage. Zabuza was the guy who found good assignments while I kept Haku in a training that varied as easily as the ripple water changes to waves.

Sometimes Zabuza and I trained Haku together in a specific area either long range, close up or ninjutsu. But, those training sessions were few and far between because Haku usually could not handle them both for long, unless they were trying to be taken down by him.

"Nakata-san…?" Haku called, I had a small smile from hearing his meek voice ring out to me. "We have a client to meet, lets go." I nodded and followed Haku to where Zabuza and our future assignment lied.

* * *

There was a man with gray hair fanning out from his head, like his head was a stem for the fan itself to come out of. He had slight mustache that was more like dashes of gray, and he gave a large smile as I and Haku entered to join Zabuza. The man's small glasses glinted in the light, before being pushed up then he spoke, "I am Gato." He had some bodyguards at his side, but I simply looked away and crossed my arms.

I was tempted to plain reject this guy's supposed proposition, but I left many decisions on missions to Zabuza because he gets picky about what to do for money and how much, but also does not like wasting time when it could be spent on a higher paying job.

"There is this bridge builder I need gone. There can not be a bridge built, it ruins my business. Take care of him for me?" Zabuza grunted and gave a stern nod, agreeing to the task, I assume they spoke of a payment price earlier and moved on.

As Zabuza and I left the man, "I do not like that man." is all I can say, but Zabuza did not say anything because he knew I bit back my complaints for the sake of the missions we took now, although I did not mind my genin missions at all. The whole quiet was pleasant besides for where we left, and where we were now headed on to do. I knew Gato's and Zabuza's meaning of gone is going to be the same idea, killing the poor fool who wants to make it happen.

* * *

Haku was soon to be fifteen, but ever since he was found by Zabuza and introduced to Yasu, he was given yearly gifts for staying alive for another year. Haku was feeling close to Yasu, but appreciated Zabuza not fearing his ability and having a use for him. It was like having a family again for Haku, Yasu acted like a mother sometimes giving small gifts to him as a celebration while Zabuza taught him how to survive as a ninja as best he could.

* * *

I wanted to add some of Zabuza getting Haku, but was not sure whether to put Yasu in that scene when meeting the boy with Zabuza... but, its sort of a moment for Zabuza to show a heart or be more than just a killer, so it is just him and Haku moment (cant really show the scene of Haku and Zabuza because its Yasu's point of view)


	10. Team 7 vs Zabuza

Team 7 vs Zabuza

* * *

On the misty unnamed bridge stood the genin team with the bridge builder Tazuna, and the Jonin of the team a short distance away. Zabuza was still hidden in the mist with Haku, I stood a short distance in the mist watching with my Nuibari in hand ready to take down any enemy; preferably Gato's men.

Zabuza started to create heavier mist in the area to hide team seven from eachother and as he saw Kakashi, started to taunt the man's predictions. I did not listen to much because my attention was on Haku and not words spoken between to men with grudges, but soon the battle truly started.

Naruto and Sasuke ran out to Haku, leaving the pinkette girl to guard Tazuna and Zabuza is facing Kakashi, I stood in the mist just out of sight wearing light attire that blends in with pale colors. Seeing how Zabuza and Kakashi face off and are dealing with each other differently, while Haku keeps the two boys trapped in his 'icy prison' mainly because of the mirrors where he appears all, but everywhere.

I moved into view, my mask in view just like Haku's and startling the pinkette, but that surprise turns to a seriousness to protect the builder. I smiled with the mask and tilted my head slightly at her, but brought my sword out to do some sparring with her. I may be an enemy shinobi to them, but I don't want to end her. Tapping her kunai with the end of my Nuibari and moving carefully as I tapped it against her held up weapon, dodging easily when she tried to strike at me.

I easily batted it away, I am way past being a genin even if my title doesn't say my skill anymore. As she and I went with the spar, me simply keeping her busy as the boys in her group are busy as well, until something intense occurred.

Jumping back, I felt something that could be described as angry or immense heat coming from somewhere, like a really big bonfire, turning I saw red build and explode the ice mirrors, destroying the jutsu within minutes. I could see Haku fall a short distance from the mirrors and face against the unknown being.

To see that Naruto was the one to make that immense chakra was surprising to say the least, I tried to get to Haku but the blonde boy was faster with the red energy and once the mask cracked. Slowly falling to the ground revealing Haku slightly injured, the red energy disappeared and he seemed surprised. I hurry up to Haku as he spoke to Naruto, expression solemn, turning my gaze I see Zabuza still facing Kakashi but with dogs latching onto him. I swiftly made two water clones urgently, one to go after Haku while the other assisted Zabuza with water mirror technique to have the enemy deal with himself for at least a few moments.

I could hear a slight laugh come from Zabuza, but looked to see my clone saved Haku, my student, someone I care about. The clone simply turned to water and Haku came to my side without the mask anymore, but I gave a slight smile at the thought that he still lives right now.

"Could we just kill Gato instead?" I mutter to Zabuza and Haku, but Zabuza's gruff reply is, "I saw you fighting the kunoichi brat. You genin should face genin." I felt a vessel pop up, tease me about being a genin, but I took people on while an anbu too. I looked at him angrily, but huffed and told Haku to free him from the dogs carefully.

The fight was at a slight stand still where if I took it seriously and we continued, we could win, but then Gato appeared with maybe two dozen people behind him… it was just a lot of people at their guard.

"My… Zabuza, you seem even worse for wear to rely on Yasu who is not even on par with you." He gained a smile as I clenched my hands biting back a comeback, "By the way, Zabuza, I never planned to pay for your services." He says so easily, like the mist drifting in or out soothingly.

Zabuza easily stood back up and easily regained some control of himself, while I noticed the team seven were just waiting, including Kakashi who watched my group and the larger and newer group carefully.

"Zabuza, now I will fight seriously." Then I started attacking the collected group with my Nuibari easily as slicing through liquid butter, like too easy that it was almost laughable, if not sad.

I think while I was taking down some of the guards a bloody grin was coming to my face, as in my face started to get covered in red color or paint… yeah, sticking with paint for now, and I was seriously smiling because I have not had someone to take down since joining Zabuza.

Zabuza took down Gato with a vengence equal to or scarier than a demon on a rampage. One of my spare clones I had kept an eye on Haku, keeping him from jumping into deadly fights because I do truly care about that boy.

In the end, there were no more enemy guards to take out and my mask was gone shortly after facing some of the guards that revealing my sharingan became an option I tapped into at the ending moment. What I did not expect was for the teacher and the dark haired boy to react in such a way that its like seeing a nightmare come up.

"Your eyes… who are you? How are the sharingan eyes here?" Kakashi asks harshly, once his student sasuke came back to the living world instead of being in a coma.

My eyes went back to normal easily but I shrugged as an answer, like why should I give him any answers, as long as we are no longer enemies there is no need. "Sorry, but Yasu-san, please come with us to find out how you have the sharingan." As Kakashi finishes his forced request, the dark haired boy looked to me with a mix of suspicion and surprise.

"I am not leaving Haku." I said adamantly, running to hug him at the side and look at Zabuza sort of begging either him to come or just Haku. I could not just bring one so both boys came with me, along with the threat of getting murdered if I lose either to anbu or prison in a foreign village or even separated by other means.

I sent the threat to both the leaf nin and to Zabuza because they are not trusting, and the latter is bad at not getting in fights.

* * *

As we left the village connected to mist by an outer ring, with other villages throughout I kept an eye on the leaf team guiding us. They were suspicious of us, but we should be suspicious of them more I believe. I kept Haku close to me, even if Naruto knew us and to a certain degree, seemed to accept all of us besides for his own teammate. Like honestly, the blonde sees everything about his teammate impossible to handle, while the girl seemed to fawn over the uchiha like a favorite toy.

I gave a small smile and kept an eye on Zabuza as he watched for everything carefully, while Haku stayed at my side his hand in mine being a sweet boy that he can always be at times. It was a peaceful thought, to have Haku be considered my child while Zabuza gruffly treated us as his family that he was forced to have or hell would break loose.

After a few days of tuning out Zabuza's anxious energy and avoiding the other sharingan users because, 'hello, I do not know how I came to have what they claim belongs to Konoha. Just that its from birth.' Which might not work, so I try to think of other things to use and to bring my brilliant white owl along too.

* * *

I am still working on the story


	11. Welcome to Konoha

I do not own Naruto. I own Yasu Nakata.

* * *

We made it to Konoha with some problems, but nothing that could not be handled easily by a swordsman of the mist, or two swordsmen. While the ninja were rather displeased with our imposing in their duties as fire country shining, but we mist ninja were being tracked, not them, and Zabuza and I were getting restless from just seeing scenery and no one to fight.

I enjoyed the blood as growing up around 'Bloody' mist shinobi should imply, but it does not make me all bloodthirsty or looking for the next fight like David a seems to be. I am searching for my actual family, touching the skin under my right eye 'Why do I have the sharing an if it is an Uchiha thing?' I wonder quietly, but quickly ignore the question for what is happening before me. The leaf shinobi slowly herding us mist ninja to their home by some different means that keeps Zabuza from trying to find a fight or leave in general, while Haku would sometimes linger between following Zabuza then be lingering behind me in his own thoughts on the matter, not sure of what though.

As we got to the gate, kotetsu and his friend were manning it and watched as team seven brought a few more people than expected. Kakashi went slightly ahead to speak with the two at the gate and explain the situation they came across it seems, but after I started to receive strange looks from them and begin to hurry along to get through the stares faster. Just because I am a shining does not make me impenetrable to feeling insecure or uncomfortable to some situations that happen.

I got herded to the hokage's office while Zabuza and Haku explored with the team seven begin, which made me concerned for their rather noticeable behavior, but the worry quickly evaporated to fear over the homage of this village. The hokage was an older man with a red and white hat, along with the same colors for the robes which seemed to keep him looking tall and intimidating. I stood before the older man, standing nearby Kakashi, who spoke to the leader about why he brought me in and where the others of my team are.

'Was it really wise to leave them on their own?' The begin won't be able to take either of them for longer than a few minutes, but lose at the end. I remained calm as the hokage questioned me lightly on who I am and how I have a donuts like the Sharing an in my possession, which once I mention my family name... adoptive family name, Nakata, things make more sense for them and become more confusing for me.

As the meeting came to a close, admittedly, I felt betrayed and truly hurt. My actual family were Uchiha whom all were murdered because of Ko Nakata, I do not know why he wanted to murder them... but he succeeded because I and Sasuke are the only Uchiha in Konoha, besides Itachi who is on a death sentence by his brother or kill on sight standings by Konoha, leaving only a scant few living Uchiha.

I clenched my fists tightly and left the office followed closely by Kakashi Hatake, which is not too hard to know when you spend a few days paying attention to his chakra signature, but he also leaves me alone and makes the other any let me alone because he is watching me. I spent some time at a training ground because they are the only places to get solitude and the other being training or any kind of action helps me think.

'Why was I raised in the Mist when the Leaf has Sharingan users... what happened to make them all die?' I wondered, considering how No expected my actual family, that family gone, he must of known something? But now it is too late to discover what that answer actually is. While in the training ground, Haku found me, and sat beside me. "Yasu-san? Why did we come here?" He asks, I knew he did not know, but to finally hear his question brings that question to light all the way. "Finding family." Is all I could say, because in some ways, that was honestly what they were trying for, even if it failed or did not seem to work the way they wanted.

Kakashi came into sight and looked to Haku carefully, "Where is Zabuza? And my students?" He Dds the last almost like an afterthought, but seems to come as its important to know if this guy is doing good, or doing harm to this community... or if influencing the genin in a bad way or gave them some form of abuse.

I knew that Haku would prefer defending Zabuza, so I stood up and left to find him instead of an ambiguous answer that is not a lie, but not saying anything of what Zabuza is actually doing to the genin or this village. I found Zabuza at the entrance of the village, "leaving without saying goodbye? What happened to staying for comrades?" I ask with a strained smile, part of me knew he sent Haku to that training ground with the different anbu so he was alone, seriously alone. "Your home, and Haku is going to watch over you for me." He smirked under his bandages that covered his mouth, I gave him an annoyed smile "I trained Haku with you, it should be me or Haku watching over you." But he shook his head, "I don't belong in the leaf. I still need to change mist, and you need to find your family. Take care of Haku for now..." Zabuza says, before heading out. I knew he was going to take Haku back when ready to do what he planned.

* * *

I have a plan, but on and review...

Prefer sad or happy? (Got an idea) if it can't be for this story, may try for a different one.


	12. Chuunin Exams now?

Do not own Naruto

Only own Yasu Nakata.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks without Zabuza, and even though Haku knew about what happened, he was miserable to not be Zabuza's tool anymore no matter how often I tell him that Zabuza will get him when able to. It got some weird looks from some ninja, even Kakashi joked about Haku waiting for father lightly, which I could assume he honestly hopes that family do not get separated anymore, even if not really family.

I can not tell, but heard from his friendly rival to where family is important because Naruto and sasuke are missing the importance of people that are part of your clan or connected to you, even I don't quite get it because I was with the Nakata family for most of my life before coming here. I do not really understand the importance of family, but I do hold Haku as special, maybe that is because we are a team... not family, but a team.

Is a family just a larger team to belong to? Or is it about caring about the people deeper than how the Nakata's did? I wonder as I watch over Haku and keep him on a healthy routine, not letting him near team Nai for too long or the other ninja for what could happen if Zabuza was spoken in ill, even if they may joke about it even a bit.

I kept an eye on Haku, even though I knew Naruto was fine with helping him and giving him any assistance, especially with the bumpy start that happened before. I can not tell if it is a blessing to know there are children like Naruto or a curse that this world has caused so few to be around making most people mistrust any who could pretend to be kind at a moment in time.

I kept to myself, except for the team I met at the beginning and a small few that are friends with the main team of genin. I soon heard there was a chuunin exams being held soon at the Leaf village and felt a smile tug at my lip. Maybe Haku can join it with Kakashi's genin team? I thought hopefully, than pouted "I should become a better ninja soon... it's becoming ridiculous." I sigh to myself and look for the team seven.

Finding them became easy as they were at one particular training ground most often, and Haku is someone I keep an eye on to where I know of the other genins whereabouts by bumping into them during the previous weeks. Haku also knew about the c huunin exams because of kakashi and his team, but because he could not really say what rank he was at and Kakashi mentioned our peculiar predicament to the hokage he could join team seven with me co-jounin with Kakashi because I did train him. Maybe they don't want to help a captive ninja become more powerful well, we are not captive, but we are in the leaf under certain circumstances that could be considered forced because we been staying there for a while.

"If mist ninja are coming... It might be best I stay out and Haku works with team seven." I decide with slight fear for the village I formerly defended with my own life, and may have continued if things with the Nakata and my newly found family didn't come.

After finding out about it on our own, Kakashi told us, we left Kakashi to his duty of telling his students by disappearing on him before he could dump a task on us. We been in the village as visitors on his behalf for a while to where we are no longer interesting to the annual too, but we do need to get paid for money so me and Haku usually help with D ranks because we would not be trusted with any other tasks, especially outside the village.

* * *

We lived in an apartment close by Naruto's home as Haku was okay with him, not exactly friends, but not cold to him and I took the duty of being like a mother to them, that Kanae was to me... Even if she was not a real mother, she did care for me and help me, so I plan to do the same fo0r Haku who is like a son to me anyhow.

Naruto comes in our small abode to see how we are adjusting and to show Haku around, or help him make friends... or at least meet more people, not making friends since he hardly opens up to anyone besides myself, and maybe Naruto in rare moments. I followed behind Naruto and his team with Haku as a way to get out and about because wandering for myself was not really motivational to do. To see a few different genin from the usual team seven Naruto spent time with, Naruto lingers with them; a girl Most I, a boy Konohamaru, and another boy with glasses Udon they all wore goggles.

I did not have anything to do, and so mainly watched as Haku left to keep his training up a bit, where I will join him and make his training tougher... maybe more diverse so he does more than ice in the exams. As I watched, the spiky haired boy Konohamaru, ran into a taller looking shining from a different village by their hitai-ates they wore in all their glory. There was one in pretty much all black, some purple paint on his face, while a female with a large fan stood by him as he held the small academy student.

Watching from a slight distance became more and more irritating, as I could not believe how petty some people can be as to pick a fight because someone did not see you. It is like crying over spilled milk, get over it! I thought to myself, feeling myself get more worked up. Until I started walking up and with a quiet monotone that is really hard to do, "release the boy." I kept my head down and focused on the back of Konohamaru's head, until he suddenly dropped to the ground.

I gave a curt nod, then turned for a distant training ground. A grip on my Nuibari as I flee the location to unleash my pent up anger somewhere far away from civilians and people who may mistake my rage for anger towards them or any misinterpretation. I may go to Haku so he can experience an all out, no softness in a fight, but that's something I need to think about when not pissed off.

* * *

The end of this chapter

I honestly hope my characters are not 'Mary She's or just dull.

Message or review.


	13. Actual Chuunin tests

Do not have Naruto.

Only Yasu Nakata

* * *

I brought an owl out and realized all the letters I received over the years since I last sent a letter out. Itachi was always referred to as the little prodigy, with Sasuke trying to follow in his footsteps, both not too far apart yet are as well. As the day of the first assessment came I waited out nearby Kakashi who read his weird book while waiting for them.

Naruto came up with excitement, "Haku is already popular! Everyone wants to challenge him, even a weird kid with bushy brows in all green asked for a challenge." Naruto pouted, "Why doesn't anyone want to challenge me?" He asks, as Haku gave a small smile at the antics he is making over multiple challengers.

I gave a small hug and whispered, "practice your elemental jutsus and use your other abilities for last resort measures." Before backing away and letting the four enter. 'What I'd give to see how everything goes, for everyone.' Only to hear Naruto yell his announcement to be hokage.

Kakashi gave a chuckle from hearing the announcement pretty much loud enough to echo outside the building, I could only smile as I wait for the end and how Haku did in the end of it. Kakashi stayed to read his book, offering the first of its series to me so I could try it out myself.

After what seemed like a couple hours, the three leaf genin plus Haku came out. "I guess all of you passed." I watched Naruto grin brightly, and the other two boys give a nod and shrug off the accomplishment, while finally Sakura explained there is a test to be had at the forest of death, tomorrow morning.

I looked to Haku my black eyes holding a shine to them, "little boy is getting some training prep in before he leaves for it." I state then take Haku away from them, before any protests could be voiced.

I knew Haku was a prodigy in his own right, but revealing the reason for it could be an unsafe way to go, and I did not want to risk seeing a mizukage here and taking him away, no matter how slim the chances... i hope there is no chances of it happening. Worry etching into my features, Haku knew my concerns well by always being limited in using ice in battles unless absolutely necessary.

He was frustrated about it, but saw Yasu's fierceness against Zabuza before, only when sparring, but was enough to tell she was wary to let people see her bloody side; the side that sought for blood, even if how she does show it is releasing more violent jutsus and swordsmanship instead of being defensive normally.

The defensive jutsus she uses are strong alone, but with some of her offensive jutsus Zabuza has a difficult time getting at her let alone using a sword against her when she has basic understanding of the kubikiribocho enough to use for a really short fight, like a two hit kill before she is winded by its immense force.

The day went by swiftly and rather aggressively, where Haku and Yasu fought eachother fiercely until one of them would of went to their kekkei genkai, relying on it. Yasu knew the sharingan was addictive just by making her more capable, but is it her or the eye thats doing it? Making her choose not to use the eye until it did not matter which way it was done. As night came and Haku made sure to have everything he needed before leaving for tomorrow's test in the forest of death.

When the next morning came Yasu and Haku went to meet the other Genin there, Yasu keeping her Nuibari close at hand resting on her hip. She looked lazily about, a grip tightly on Haku's shoulder as she stayed close with the team, until a young woman with purple tied back in a ponytail came crashing and standing before all the genin.

I watched the whole explanation get ran through like clockwork, all the way to signing some papers in case people die while inside. There is always a chance of death, but for her not to be able to defend Haku, it made things seem worse, so much worse.

Time slipped by fast, faster than Yasu expected from not seeing either Zabuza or Haku in the time she had free, but she received letters from the gruff swordman on small occasions, mostly saying he was busy dealing with clients that were actually bratty and snotty, not knowing who their actually dealing with at all.

I could only sigh softly, 'Zabuza is him, always unhappy...' was my thought, but it left for some other hobbies I started doing in my free time; cooking which was actually more self-gratifying when I got better, and attention to some plants although alot of them do die from my lack of care. I never really took care of anything besides keeping Haku from over exerting himself and Zabuza at least alive.

Kakashi found me again and told me to meet at the center of the training ground forty four, forest of death, but to find my way would be difficult and manageable to do. We got there, and I saw Haku with the three genin and many other stranger genins, which made the security of Nuibari rather assuring, even if scary to others.

"Yasu-san? Good to see you too." Haku murmurred softly, giving a mechanical hug to his friend and mentor of a long time. He misses Zabuza and strange way Yasu and Zabuza seem to get along, even when hostile towards eachother most of the time, it makes him wonder if their tolerant of each other for him or are getting better.

* * *

Yasu is hopefully acting a bit motherly to Haku, as Idea.

I am trying to make it more of a slow, slow thing of Zabuza finding someone... even gruff can.


	14. Match ups part 1

Naruto goes to Kishimoto.

* * *

Yasu stood with Kakashi Hatake and the other leaf Jonin while the genin were gathered below for explanations on what to expect. Seeing the computer run and put two names in view was like a strange domino effect, where after new names came fast and it was more like a flowing motion instead of everyone acting stiff.

Yasu clung to the railing watching each fight until the end, her eyes darting to each new winner worrying over what may happen to Haku, if not careful.

Sasuke gought first against someone, the name slipped my mind, but I watched the fight enthralled by it as the seen played through, Sasuke showing his skill enough to finally beat his opponent, given that his chakra was getting sucked up gradually and he seemed pastily ill instead of normal.

Watching the others was a mix of calm and anxiety building within Yasu at the thought that someone could be more of a threat to Haku then wanted, only for a hand to suddenly be on her shoulder.

Turning her head to the hand then up to Kakashi, "Haku is a capable young man, don't worry." Yasu gave a stiff nod, not willing to consent exactly, but couldn't help seeing truth in the words as well. Haku was strong, smart and capable to do anything when he plans accordingly, but I might be the one who is holding him back.

Yasu took a deep breathe and looked around for a moment before leaving for the infirmary to escape the next match up and check around the maze-like building slowly, curiosity taking over. She saw the match between Gaara and Rock lee while there and felt her instincts jump to attention, like she was almost gonna go in to defend the strangely dressed boy like the teacher did whom was dressed as the student was. The teacher and student seem to have a bond they show through wearing similar attire, but to jump into danger is risky, why did I feel tempted to do it?

'Is it because I could reunite with my family if I do jump into danger or am I feeling merciful for that wretch?' Yasu shook her head, "I am getting soft around these shinobi... when is Zabuza coming back so we can take on our enemy and goals?" I wondered quietly, not wanting to be heard but preferring some sound to none at all.

Seeing how the green clad teen was feeling was easier than expected as she was a foreign shinobi and this teen was injured by a foreign shinobi, so it would seem harder to do, but maybe they expect civility outside of the match.

Looking over the bedridden teen was a sweet moment for Yasu, it made her remember caring for Haku when he got injured in training and needed to stay in bed, but that little boy was determined to get better for Zabuza and my sake. She knew that she was soft towards Haku, but could handle it, but to find out she was meant to be in this village, the village hidden in leaves.

'Would she have been killed already? Married someone or able to stop what had happened if she was actually around?' Her hands clenched as she looked down to the unconscious green shinobi on the hospital bed, but she was not focused on Rock Lee and could only look down as she thought about everything, 'Why did I have to survive when others could have? How come I could not stop the massacre?! When did it happen?' More questions seemed to build in her mind, but no answers seem to be in sight.

Yasu was still sitting in the medical facility near Rock Lee by the end of the preliminary rounds, when Kakashi got to her with Haku walking just behind the jonin. "Yasu-san everything is finished." Haku started, but Kakashi spoke up, "Haku passed to the third assessment, and everything went smoothly." Yasu could only manage a strained smile for she was excited for Haku to be able to do more, but she still had not even started on her own investigation on what happened to the Uchiha clan and exactly why.

"Great Haku. Where is Naruto? Maybe can celebrate with him." Trying to move things along, but even without looking at the two shinobi, Yasu knew they noticed her odd actions, however slight it actually was.

"Is Zabuza-san okay? Did he contact for assistance, for my aid?" Haku starts slightly anxious, Yasu could have sworn she saw Kakashi stiffen because of hearing the swordman's name. She could not say he did as an excuse it would be cruel to someone she saw as her own comrade and the only one to keep her back when it was just them.

"No... I just have a bit to find out." Yasu spoke softly, then starts pushing everyone out of the room Rock Lee occupied temporarily. Knowing he needed rest kept her strong at pushing everyone far from the building and towards where she hoped Naruto would be hanging out at after medical assistance, if ever needed, which was Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

'What would have happened to Zabuza and Haku if I was in the Leaf instead of the mist? Would Zabuza still have a surviving team, instead of a broken one? I am sorry Miki, why did you have to die?' Lifting a hand to rub at my eyes before they could water at all, then narrowed my eyes and thought grimly 'Nevermind... if I was in the leaf... I could, and probably would of been killed. Miki would be a live, but lose her child crush to duty... or abandon it for Zabuza...' giving a tired sigh then mumbled, "Duty or Comrades?" Hoping no leaf would hear my own inquiries about how my life seemed to be.

* * *

Yasu has internal conflict over 'what happened?' She tried to save people, although unintentional at first.


	15. Match ups part 2

Yasu Nakata is mine only.

 _Italics_ mean past.

* * *

Yasu heard from Kakashi it would be a full month before the next part of the exams began, but she could not help wondering why? Yasu knew very little about how to prepare her adopted student Haku, who has a different skill as an ice user along with long range where she enjoyed getting up close and personal when things were thought out, especially with Zabuza going at the enemy first hand to reveal their skills.

Haku needed a different teacher to be able to defend and advance his skill in ice jutsus, but Yasu did not see any other people who could do ice jutsus in the mist during the infrequent moments she acted as a herbalist or a defender for Zabuza Momochi.

Yasu couldn't tell what could be done with Haku's ice ability, but had the hope he could create something new that is not the ice mirrors because that is more like a trapping ability.

* * *

 _When Yasu was about twenty two, and Zabuza found Haku who looked to be about ten years of age. Haku trained hard to get a reward in a small detour he had requested in which was to visit a beach that was hidden away from most Mist shinobi, so it allowed both me and Zabuza to sit in the sand and watch the little boy run to the water with utter glee all over his face._

 _I could only giggle at the joyous sight I was seeing, Haku running around and having fun like an actual kid should be, but Zabuza only gave a grunt in acknowledging what was happening and maintained focus on shining and cleaning Kubikiribocho, then Nuibari which he never really uses, but takes care of for Yasu._

 _"Thank you..." Yasu mumbled to Zabuza as he started on Nuibari's maintanenance, giving a side eyed glance to his female teammate he grunted again and returned focus. Yasu was used to his unsocial behavior, but understood that he was being kind to her in helping with the tasks he took on for her sake and simply returned her gaze to Haku's form._

 _Haku ran through the salty waters with a gleeful smile on his face, looking back at his two older companions every so often, but would continue splashing water and running around for a short while more._

* * *

Yasu remembered going to the water with Haku and Zabuza like it was their daily missions, normal and could be considered constant in their very own lives. She could only cherish that memory for what it was, as Haku put it 'Like being a family' even if Zabuza is not someone she would want to be close to like that, it still felt like something an actual family would do.

Yasu went with Haku to the Third hokage requesting assistance in training his ability with ice, which for the hokage was a special kekkei genkai and wanted to see what the boy, Haku, could do at the moment in his current state. Which considering he was impersonating a mist hunter-nin quite a lot and had to show most of his hand of jutsus and abilities for the third to get a good read on what to help with.

At the end of the testing, the Third made most of his critiques out as praises and gave Haku a light pat on the head; Haku is good at speed and indurance, but those skills can always get better and to improve maybe Might Gai's team could help you, your jutsus focus on your ice and if your goal is to hide it then we can teach the basics and help you hide them a little... turning to haku he said, "you need to work on both your kekkei genkai and the other elements to keep people guessing on what you have." He advised before continuing his critique; Haku is quite skilled in stealth, and tracking which makes sense for his position as a hunter-nin and should be practiced to keep the skill from getting dusty.

Haku got a full list of tasks, most involved visiting Gai for strength training and speed, but he also was accepting of Gai's strange green jumpsuit and wore one himself when it was given. Yasu could only worry how Zabuza would react to his student dressing that way, but hoped it was only treating the sensei with kindness by emulating him.

Yasu knew she could sen a message to Zabuza, but would not know what to write to someone who hardly speaks to her when their usually side by side or just lounging in their bought room in a hotel. Yasu could wonder is it because he doesnt want to speak to me, or prefers to speak other ways? Even I only spoke to the Uchiha through messages for a short while, but that attempt I made was pointless in the end.

Yasu sat up and looked around the village wondering, 'What happened to the Uchihas? Did the coup happen? Did someone else end them?' She clenched her hands into fists, "I need to know..." looking up at the gate separating the Uchiha from the rest of the village was a surreal sight, it looked like it was cleaned the day before and nothing happened to the people beyond. Like all the hostility Yasu read in the letters were like a story being told to her, a very cruel fictional story where the end is most likely death if not mortal wounds.

Yasu wandered further into the small neighborhood of the Uchiha dustrict, which turned into an actual miniature town. A town sitting against another town, almost like what ended it was a lot of people leaving for better profits and not getting killed by bad politics in the town they lived in as a whole. She saw houses, shops, parks, schools, a temple, and a lot of Uchiha fans hanging as decoration.

* * *

Was Yasu imagining the whole calm letter where it may be peaceful, or did things turn hostile another way?


	16. The Disaster

Yasu Nakata mine only

Had not Beta any story or chapter.

* * *

Time flew by in a near blur, with questionable progress for Yasu, but exceptional progress for Haku himself. Haku trained with Might Gai on a loose schedule that allowed them to visit the hospital to check on the green clad student of Gai's genin team, but normally that involved a form of persuading the green clad student to stop trainjng to let themself actually recover which had questionable results.

Yasu felt she had learned a bit about being an Uchiha, but not her main question of who caused the devastating lack of the clan. She did feel a tingle on her skin as if eyes were on her, just like back in the land of mist, but she was not sure whether it was because she was a former mist-nin or if she was part of the nearly gone Uchiha clan. It could be both for that was what gave her protection from being kicked out of the village, but also shunned because of those two dangerous combinations as well.

When the day of the tournament came, Haku went ahead with Naruto, by that woke Naruto up and got him to go early enough to be on time to the ceremony of it. Kakashi and Might Gai came to act as escorts for Yasu, although it was just Gai's idea he pushed Kakashi to do as well.

Yasu found a seat close to the other genin for a better view of the field to watch her student and how he does on the offensive alone, even though it does not happen often, she wants Haku to be able to handle his enemies even with the odds against him.

Yasu stood by the edge, fingers digging into the fence that held everyone safely away from the matches that would be held below along with preventing anyone from falling down into the chaos that could occur in them. But Yasu could not help but keep her ground and watch the third proctor then the students, each match going through like a machine making each twist and turn.

Yasu's fists tightened to where they left an indent in the railing holding everyone away, but she could honestly not care once Haku got out into the open for his match she had an aura of killing intent that kept most of the leaf nin away from her for their safety, and ready to save the kid that was facing Haku instead.

Although the match ended with Haku winning with a common jutsu instead of his ice jutsu ever making an appearance leaving Yasu's reactions more over the top for some of the leaf shinobi then actually needed. Leading to the battle of Gaara against Sasuke Uchiha, a match that every citizen seemed to have waited for with baited breathe wanting to see how a man with sand for skin, as the battle with Rock Lee gave the impression of, could handle a boy with the eyes of hatred.

Yasu watched them both carefully, eyes travelling from Uchiha and to the Sand Shinobi. From her own kin to the shinobi opponent, that he'd face, but once the fight started the battle was a nail biter... or a railing squeezer for Yasu's case, as she saw sand attack after attack, then the one attack that caused everything; chidori.

After that, Yasu heard a wail of pain cry out from the sand shell that lie on the battlefield and could only squirm with discomfort as things seemed to unfold like a castle of cards collapsing at once, or a domino effect.

Yasu fell under a genjutsu just like many of the other shinobi and citizens in the village. The genjutsu was her sitting with a small family, at first they seem ordinary, nothing special at all, but after a few moments she realized the child in this strange picture perfect situation was Haku and wondered if he is being trained by Zabuza still, but the thought broke when she heard.

"Mother, do you think father will be back from his mission soon?" Haku's voice rang through as those words had formed, causing her to look to him carefully and slowly form a small smile. "Yea, if things work out on the mission, he will." She said as calmly as she could, although internally was panicking on who she got married to accidentally and did she just adopt Haku on the same night when insanely drunk.

When Yasu saw Zabuza enter the abode that came known as her home, hearing Haku say 'Father' to Zabuza was what woke her to knowing it really was fake, not real at all. And gratefully used her chakra to release the genjutsu before anything more happened in the awkward dream.

Waking up, she was lying on the ground by the railing, fist tightly around the rails as a dome hung over the gathered kages and a few shinobi seemed to be holding the dome up. While she also saw many shinobi fighting and being distracted by their current opponent, she searched for her Nuibari a moment, but realized it was back in her apartment. So, without it she turned to a few favored jutsus to defend the leaf shinobi along with herself, but every now and then going offensive to give the leaf an advantage.

The attack in the leaf came fast, but ended soon after with the Third hokage passed away and Zabuza returned with a immensly bloody Kubikiribocho, but the reason for why it was bloody was left unsolved as there were more shinobi to defend against and some to capture.

Yasu fought along side Haku and Zabuza, keeping the sand and sound shinobi down and slowly loosing their forces by the coordination between the three mist ninja.

* * *

I wanted to give a bit of a hinty illusion for Yasu, because the mist trio know eachother very well... but do they hold those types of feelings?

(Previous title chapters jumped further than the people were)

Mainly does Yasu and Zabuza see eachother that way or only teammates?


	17. The Forever Journey

Yasu Nakata are mine only.

No beta.

* * *

Yasu was wearing black today for the end of the Third hokage's life, she had to force Zabuza to do the same and accompany Haku for the funeral, but the event was more out of respect to the elder man letting them be in the village, instead of the actual event of a dead one passing. The three mist-nin lived somewhere that had people see others as enemies, that it would seem deadly rivalries came as often as rain poured in Amegakure.

To come to Konoha, some place that held people closer than a weapon and show that connection left her nervous, worried how to be, and not sure if they are lying to her in actuality. Zabuza kept a firm grip on Haku's shoulder as a sign for staying on alert, but it was so small, most people would mistake it as his only kind gesture to his only student.

We stood with Kakashi during the ceremony speaking of the great sacrifices the third had made, but by the end it started raining. Yasu had a hand on the other bare shoulder of Haku giving a slight squeeze during the whole respect.

After the funeral, the days went by in a slow melancholy where the citizens hoped it not true, but the shinobi hoped to find a fifth Hokage before time moved to fast.

Haku was spending more time with Naruto and met Jiraiya the toad sage who was rather accepting of a former enemy of his student's when on a past mission, but it could be because of the high respect Haku gave to anyone that was wise or skilled in shinobi arts.

Yasu ended up hearing the plan to find the fifth through Haku, as Naruto was leaving with Jiraiya to do so. Yasu decided to go with them, having Haku train more with Might Gai or Zabuza while she was away.

Yasu had a small bag of gear and her Nuibari on her hip as she followed Naruto and Jiraiya openly aware that they would catch on to her, if not Naruyo, definitely Jiraiya. Which did not take long, because if it took a day to get to town the sage knew about Yasu following at the very beginning and caught her in the middle of the journey to figure out why.

It was an explanation Yasu came up with, "The third accepted my team in and I hope to get the blessings of the fifth for the same." Jiraiya calmed at the title of third hokage knowing his teacher was a kind leader, and accepted her company for the remainder of the journey in hopes of finding Tsunade.

They got to the town with little to no problems at all, Yasu spent a majority of time babysitting Naruto for Jiraiya by using the spare time on chakra control and cleaning her Nuibari more. There was little really to do besides find Tsunade, but leaving the village was a nice change of pace for Yasu as well.

 **Knock... Knock.** Yasu heard it on the door and got up to check, but Naruto got to it first. What she saw made her freeze slightly, but her voice carried "Itachi Uchiha...?" From hearing about him as a rogue then seeing this shinobi before her own eyes. Grabbing her Nuibari she pulled Naruto behind her as she used her sword to force him back, until she saw the blue companion, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Yasu stood in the door way in front of both Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha a supposed kin of hers and Kisame Hoshigaki wielder of Samehada before her and looking more amused at her attempt of defense instead of threatened. Until he notices the sword to be part of the Legendary Seven Swords of the Mist, Nuibari, only to lead to the conclusion she was part of that group to be holding it.

Kisame gave a toothy grin and grabbed the hilt of his sword, preparing to use it on Yasu, but Itachi spoke "Who are you? We thought no one was protecting the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." Yasu stood ready, and answered as calmly as she could "Nakata Yasu... I was wondering why this kid was so important, besides how influential words can be..." Itachi remained poker faced, but there seemed possible a hint of recognition had happened.

Itachi looked to Kisame, it seemed like a silent communication before Samehada came crashing down onto Nuibari's blade. She narrowed her eyes, a flash of the sharingan came to life making Itachi seem to either be surprised at another living Uchiha or by the name Nakata was recognized at all.

Yasu pushed Samehada off and used her single hand to clumsily for a clone to guard Naruto as she faced her opponent. She was not sure whether to focus on just Kisame or to watch Itachi as well, considering he was a rather skilled shinobi from the letters she read from Uchiha Fugaku.

Those thoughts quickly disappeared when the Samehada hit her blade again, but this time sent her skidding back leaving only her clone in the doorway. Yasu held her Nuibari loosely after a moment before throwing it forward towards Kisame or Itachi, she was seriously just after someone, anyone really to stop the capturing of Naruto in this current situation.

She nicks Itachi barely, but Kisame catches the long thread of her sword, "I will face you then since you have a death wish." Kisame seemed to be the one who spoke because he soon vanished and because he had Yasu's weapon, she followed to the same area which was an open field outside the town they were visiting.

I pulled my Nuibari back catching it at its hilt, while Kisame pulled his sword out and held it at the ready. The sight of such a large sword like Samehada, it looked like a giant home of coral or if freshly made cottoncandy was steal instead of edible softness against a weapon that looks still like an overly large sewing needle. It could be comical, but right now Yasu felt more terror at facing someone she wanted to see as an ally in a group she joined for that reason; a security of the people she fought along side with.

* * *

I wanted to introduce Yasu and Itachi and give one or other hint to more Uchihas and other things.

I set a poll to hear from people... it is not 100 percent, but all are possibilities.

Review or pm... i enjoy hearing from people.


	18. The Crossing Blades

Yasu Nakata Mine only.

* * *

Yasu faced Kisame Hoshigaki in a stand off, they were facing each other and ready to go at each other any moment. For Yasu, she suspected death is possible when facing someone that is supposedly her brethren in arms because of the group title, but also because he got professionally trained and she did get trained but by different types of teachers.

The two shinobi swordsmen stood their ground unwilling to give ground and unmoving to the other's feel of killer intent, but acknowledging it with the tightening of fingers around blade hilts and easing their stances. Yasu could see the blue man beyond her seem to be at ease with the sword, and she felt that compared to him she was still at a chuunin level at best times.

Then after what felt like forever, and knowing Itachi was still near Naruto she sent herself off after the shark-man swinging the Nuibari at the shoulder blade, but to be easily deflected by the Shark man and seemed to laughed at, "Is that what you have to show as one of the Seven Swordsmen formerly of the Mist? Miss Yasu, just give that sword to me now." Which made Yasu blush slightly for the lack of skill she seemed to show towards this skilled swprdsman from the land she grew up in as well.

'I am only showing flaws because of the surprise earlier... Because of seeing Itachi Uchiha, thats all.' She thought with a definite, but miniscule nod of agreement to the internal conclusion. It was small that any untrained Civilian would not notice the differences, but for Kisame whom is a trained shinobi and a kenjutsu user knew when there was a small twitch or movement going on.

He ran at Yasu and swung his sword horizontally, trying to slice her sideways, but she jumped away returned her charcoal eyes to Kisame's form, trying to be careful of this opponent. Holding her sword, Nuibari, at the ready the next attack came swords colliding together than they separated, only to go back at each other.

She made a few signs for another water clone to join her in attacking Kisame, but was easily stopped as the Samehada swung and the force of the swing sent her flying back, falling back on her butt. She looked back, clinging to her sword tightly, 'I really feel inexperienced against this guy.' She thought getting up to her feet.

Kisame watched Yasu in a lazy way, as she was lacking skill in his opinion and was showing a lot of openings that should be protected or watched. Then he sped forward to take advantage of an opening, only to find himself blocking instead of moving forward, seeing Yasu smile ever so slightly as it occurs. 'So, she made me assume she did not see her own openings, but now I know she is not as dumb as she is pretending.' He thought smirking, before backing off to start another attack at her with more blocked or countered slashes from their respective weapon.

"Why do you want the blonde kid? He is just a genin." Yasu stopped attacking, her mind running through everything before while fighting and allowing her time to think about what occurred and is happening. The question made Kisame pause, not expecting his opponent to ask in the middle of a fight, before or after made sense. The after a fight and just before actually killing their opponent makes sense, even some had chats as they battled.

He laughed a little then looked at her carefully, "The Akatsuki has special plans for him, but you will need to beat me to find out." He challenged, but Yasu knew it as one from taking on Zabuza on a daily basis and could at least keep her head cool against a few people after dealing with THAT swordsman for many years. "I won't take the risk, especially when your partner can show and take me from surprise." Kisame grinned at that, and made a slight motion to where in a few moments the man, Itachi Uchiha, appeared right next to Kisame.

Yasu looked between the two then rested her stance lightly, "Did my clone or Jiraiya stop you?" Yasu asked not to be annoyed at the quiet man, but to know what to expect from Naruto. "Neither... Naruto received a message for Konoha." He looked at Kisame, like a silent communication for after a short while the fishman turned and started to leave a short distance away to give a form of privacy.

"How do you have the Sharingan, miss Nakata? Who did you take it from?" He asked calmly, but a quiet anger was felt from the second question making the air tense. Yasu stood her ground, shakily, but never stepped away and spoke softly, "The sharingan since birth... Nakata _Ko_ sent letters to the Uchiha..." her voice grew bitter towards the man who raised her from a baby.

To hear that Yasu Nakata's family communicated with his own, was more than a little bit surprising that all the anger that was felt in the air evaporated to nothingness, but what surprised him most was what came from Yasu next, "This Uchiha Fugaku spoke fondly of you a lot." Yasu holding a soft, warm expression almost like all the sword fighting was actually coming to find a long lost friend that was family too.

But, what she said made Itachi freeze, because of the name. It did not last long and soon, Itachi and Kisame disappeared in the breeze, leaving Yasu in the damaged field where she soon leaves for the hotel in favor of someplace safe and warm.

* * *

Itachi supposedly knows a lot of Uchiha first names, so surprising him is not easy... but lets see what happens some point.


	19. The Search

Yasu Nakata is my character only.

* * *

Yasu returned to the room to see a bit of a disaster surrounding it, the hall looked like a frog tongue from what she could guess by the pink gummy appearance and the extremely sticky feeling it gives off. She slowly looks into the room, with the destroyed door and saw nothing for a moment except for what is left of a normally empty room.

Until someone tapped on Yasu's shoulder, causing her to turn startled and see Jiraiya looking at her with slight concern for a moment before his gaze returned to its calm, "Naruto is fine... Sasuke Uchiha got into the action with Itachi." The sage explained, then guided Yasu to the hospital they took Sasuke to recover and where Naruto remained to protect his friend and rival.

Yasu rested a hand to her chest and breathed a sigh of relief, before following Jiraiya who started towards the clinic with his student and the former mist-nin's cousin. "Miss Nakata-san why are you so worried about Naruto? Sasuke could make sense, if you are related." Jiraiya questioned as he eyed the girl he is walking with.

"I am not sure why I worry about Naruto, but I do..." Yasu shrugs, her eyes lazily travelling the different paths ahead and scanning her surroundings, only going to Jiraiya when he said, "Does Naruto remind you of a Haku you wish for?" Jiraiya ventured, but when he received a prolonged silence continued his thought, "I notice how you treat Haku and it seems you want him to be just a child, civilian or shinobi, but a child." Yasu eyed him carefully and gave a measured nod, before answering "I want to give him a childhood, even if it is in moments only." The conversation ending with Yasu focusing on the clinic they seemed to be going, but Jiraiya stopped her and guided her to the actual hospital Naruto and Sasuke were staying at.

Inside the clinic Naruto was sulking at being protected when he was a ninja and could of defended himself, while Sasuke was pouting that Itachi was still too powerful for him to beat and take revenge. The sight was giving a gloomy mood, but Yasu knew that she already took the only revenge she could; end Ko Nakata for the manipulation of the coupe, but to have blood be the killer of blood. She could not really imagine, and with Naruto, he is still a genin in some ways and she was treated as a weapon, not a future for her village.

She turned to the window to watch the passing clouds and listen to Jiraiya speak to the two young shinobi in the background, but if it truly stuck or not, was up to them not Jiraiya or her.

The next day, Naruto was healed up which probably helped that he did not really join the fight, but it is not good to consider having him join a fight that would be more of a losing battle. And Sasuke who was bandaged up, like he was mummified, but for the most part, his pride took the most damage from the encounter; one of the most fragile shinobi feelings, but also most powerful.

The trio being Jiraiya, Yasu Nakata and Naruto, left the clinic in search of Tsunade. Jiraiya had an ace up his sleeve in knowing how Tsunade is, being that they were former teammates, but he kept it to himself watching Yasu hover over Naruto almost like a mother hen. Reminding Jiraiya that the girl seemed to treat Haku and Naruto as her own in silence, shadowing them when they are close and panicking over both or one when they are far.

He gave a deep sigh, 'poor woman, so worried about these young shinobi...' then he looked at Naruto who seemed rather focused on finding the future Hokage, not the young woman looking over him.

Yasu after a while of looking over Naruto, looked around like an alerted doe to danger keeping her eyes open around her surroundings and moving so fast it seemed she was twitching around, or maybe, she was really nervous and just twitching. Jiraiya was not quite sure if he was figuring out Yasu Nakata or if she was unraveling into a bigger mystery, leaving more questions behind.

They visited a few casino looking buildings by how the inside had mainly adults and some falling asleep, but most either playing a game happy or with a desperate expression showing on their face. Yasu stepped away, 'Does she have bad luck?' Was his only thought because no one seems to be repulsed by gambling at all.

Jiraiya shook it off and took Naruto in to find Tsunade, which after entering and walking for a short bit inside found her with ease. Naruto approached with Jiraiya and tried to wake the woman before them. Tsunade had many bottles of sake laying around her and even one in her hand, holding the neck of a bottle. She mumbles in a slurred speech, but did not wake up as the sake had fuzzed her mind heavily.

"We should take her somewhere more comfortable..." Jiraiya decides as he takes one side of Tsunade, and Naruto takes her other side and slowly helps her out of the casino to Yasu who eyed the well endowed drunk woman, and sighed. "sannin-san, Give her to me." Yasu states more than requests, before lifting Tsunade onto her shoulders almost giving a piggy back ride, if not for how unpleasantly placed the future hokage's bosom was as they went to a hotel room to let her sleep the sake off.

Yasu soon left for the hotspring with parting words, "If you boys try peeping... You both will wish I was an enemy." Flashing her sharingan eyes in warning, making the two shiver at her threat.

* * *

Jiraiya is a researcher at heart, so lets see what he finds

I set a poll for pairings.. or people to set up. If people get second, third or so forth will be up next eventually.


	20. While Away

Naruto is Kishimoto's artwork

Job searching too...

* * *

While Yasu Nakata was away with Jiraiya and Naruto, Haku spent his time guiding Zabuza around the village and encouraging the 'Demon of the mist' to leave the Kubikiribocho behind to spar against the taijutsu experts of Konoha, because of his own experiences with them.

"Zabuza-san, Yasu told me you would have fun sparring Gai-san." Guiding the grumpy swordless man through the village until they came across a training ground with the aforementioned Might Gai doing a type of push ups and counting in the thousands until he spotted the mist trainee he took under.

Zabuza knew his student Haku only wanted to be a good shinobi and tool to him, but seeing the Might Gai made that testament almost sufferably difficult to handle, but still manageable for Zabuza.

Haku missed Yasu-san on occasion for being the mother figure he had lost long ago, but also accepting him for what he had as skills almost without question even hough she mainly got into arguments with Zabuza-san on how to do the teachings of shinobi arts. Haku was grateful to have Yasu and Zabuza around, almost like a new family that adopted him.

Haku remembered on occasion when Yasu would pester Zabuza to let them go to the beach, or just simply stop training for a short period of time, but those requests were very distant from each other and involved swordplay against each other to be heard. It was how they communicated, clashing their swords and keeping each other on their toes until one or the other gave as an argument sometimes would.

Remembering those times brought a small smile to Haku's placid expression, the calm that remained was peaceful and feeling content to know the two missing mist-nin because they made his life useful, filled with purpose instead of another person to add as a tallied body in a dark corner tucked away where no one really looked, and no one bothered with them.

He rubbed at his eyes lightly wondering slightly, 'What would of happened if he had not found Zabuza that fateful day? Or if he could of found Yasu Nakata another day, if not Zabuza?' That day had changed his life in more ways than one, having Yasu accepting him as a student Zabuza found almost without question especially when they saw his ice Kekkei Genkai revealed as well.

Neither swordman was frightened by the ability that Haku had displayed to them, they were more intrigued or surprised instead of afraid of anything. They did not see Haku as anything to be afraid of, which he was grateful for.

As Haku grew up with them and trained with them, he wondered at times if they were friends once or just teammates, or even something more? Haku was content in knowing Yasu cared for him, almost like a mother, but he could nevervreplace his actual mother or father who raised him.

Clinging to some of his memories, he watched as Zabuza sparred Might Gai matching sheer force with speed respectively, even as Gai moved around each attack, he had to watch for kubikiribocho still, not exactly be wary of it, but acknowledge that the weapon is capable of speed; when it gets used in spars.

Haku also knew not to get comfortable in Konoha after hearing of Yasu Nakata's lineage as an Uchiha, then they would have to leave soon and deal with the situation in the mist, but leaving Yasu, if they had to would be a change.

Yasu Nakata was always a calming figure for Haku, with exceptions on being a little slow when a fight was going to happen which could be because of the past, because Haku had a similar view on fighting and only went in when Zabuza required assistance of his tool. Even though tool was something Yasu never referred to him as, almost always by name or assumed status: genin, or chuunin.

There were few times Haku spent time with his teachers conscious, and rarer when unconscious because there were few times they needed to care for him during those moments after battle, but some times he did hear them speak softly and wonder if it was to be considerate or because they were holding a fondness to eachother.

Yasu showed little affection towards Zabuza, but did during injuries and while she did not show much affection, Zabuza acted like an ice cube or porcupine in not showing any affection more than doing training and missions as the normal routine they shared for a long while now.

Now that they were in Konoha, where Yasu is supposedly meant to be living instead of the mist. He was not sure what to expect at the thought of losing his family; Yasu Nakata was part of his family, not all of it being as Zabuza Momochi is his family too. But, losing her was like losing a part of his family.

Haku was not wanting to lose his family, feeling like his past is catching up in the unprepared sense of losing family without knowing exactly how to deal with it or what happened afterwards. With Yasu Nakata he could only wonder what her clan could do or why Konoha are probably pressing Yasu to stay in Konoha when they stayed in mist most, but it was somewhere safe for them as an exception from where the unstoppable problems seemed to linger.

Zabuza finished the spar with what could be guessed a tie, sheer force and speed both had good and bad points, as Zabuza focused on strength fir his weilding Kubikiribocho and Yasu focused on speed with a little bit of other skills to assist when truly needed, then taught Haku to be prepared for all the possible fighting styles even if outcomes are impossible.

Meeting Naruto being a prime example of impossible to guess.

* * *

Trying for Haku's view on their relationship... Zabuza and Yasu sort of skipped romance for parenthood.,


	21. The Return Route

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

After the journey to a simple civilian town to find a rather famous woman it seemed, as she was called 'Tsunade', but sometimes called princess along with her given name. Yasu saw this female was uncomfortable with her presence, but kept her distance in favor of approaching the fierce woman nearby her.

Bringing her back was quiet, especially after facing their former teammate Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto, but after that Tsunade went a one-eighty from wanting nothing to do with us, or Naruto to giving anything for Naruto, not really anyone else, but that was fine as long as she came back to Konohagakure.

Yasu was content being back in Konoha, mainly to see her two comrades Zabuza and Haku, whom remained in the village during the journey for a short time.

Seeing Haku spar against Neji, and Zabuza sparring against Might Gai in a training field distant from the village itself. There was little that could be done, interrupting the two would cause problems, but if she did not they could keep sparring for a rather long period of time.

Haku stopped shortly after Yasu arrived to give her greetings and welcome her warmly, but aside from a warm welcome it was a simple greeting between them, but when Zabuza finished he gave a curt nod to Yasu in greeting instead of approaching right a way as Haku did.

Yasu could wish for the impossible affection from Zabuza that came from Haku at rare moments, but she also knew that those moments would not come easily, if at all for he was always rough around the edges.

' _Miki Sano always had a fierceness for those she cared about, but why is it she's not here, in my place? Why couldn't she act as mother to Haku and bring Zabuza out of his shell._..'

The thought came briefly, but shook her head as the feelings of despair started to bloom in the chest, almost like an old wound reopened and bleeding out, even though the action is pointless for it.

Zabuza watched his partner's actions carefully it seemed from many years, for Yasu knew he had abpn idea what happened if he did not know the exact details of how it happened. So that he had Haku spend time with Naruto, as he took Yasu away towards the apartment they were staying at for their rather long visit.

Arriving at their temporary home, he still was gruff and hyarsh, but his eyes held some gentleness towards Yasu as she shivered with the past memory that kept haunting her past. Zabuza patted Yasu's arm in rough reassurance to her, but could only do small things of comfort.

Zabuza giving as much comfortbhe could comfortably give, which ended up being his large palm landing on Yasu's head and tussling her black hair lightly before returning to a slightly comfortable distance. Yasu knew it was his way of showing affection, and her own was always giving a hug to Haku because he was just a child, but to do it to Zabuza was different. Maybe not a big difference, but still different.

Looking to Zabuza walking towards his sword with comfortable ease, as Kubikiribocho rested against a large sword rack we had installed to keep from jumping to attack in a village hosting us as allies at least for the time being. Yasu slowly shufgled over 'Just once, imagine hugging Haku... nothing wrong hugging Zabuza, just need to stay calm about it.' As she got closer to the tall man, her body slowly moving; spreading her arms out into a hugging reach, and leaning towards the swordman companion.

To suddenly, have her arm wrapped around him and a kunai outwards to block a reflexive attack made by Zabuza with Kubikiribocho, his hold tight and the sword remaining as the kunai kept it from harming her as she showed the affection, however rare or dangerous now.

Only to release her hold and flee; either to avoid Zabuza questioning the hug she gave out of nowhere, or for her own sake of how to deal with 'why' she hugged him so suddenly when she knew how paranoid he was, along with some of what had happened from rumors that had spread, but not much else to be given a leeway in hugging him, not at all.

Escaping the apartment was easy, but she wondered onwhat she should do when she is either with her Mist team, or hopefully, helping in missions team seven gets assigned because of their association with that team.

"Yasu! Do you know where your cousin Sasuke is?" naruto asks with excitement pretty much coming off him physically, where Yasu shook her head and said, "Maybe Hospital." Then tried to follow as the blonde boy sped off towards that building with little to no effort.

'Cousin? If I am an Uchiha, cousin does make sense to a degree... But am I really part of their family?' Yasu could only wonder as she approached where Sasuke supposedly was, but what she and Naruto saw froze them in their tracks.

Right by Sasuke's unconscious body, sitting by his bed, was a older man covered in bandages known as Danzo Shimura. He stood at the arrival of Yasu and looked her carefully over, then walked by approaching them carefully, with measured steps.

"Uchiha Yasu." He stated, slipping a piece of paper into her hand careful to keep it unnoticed as the pass of it happened then disappeared.

Feeling the paper in her hands, she looked it over cautiously; 'Yasu Uchiha, You are to leave or your clan shall be at a political loss...' her hands started to tremble slightly, at the note in hand and her sharingan flared up in her anger, but it dimmed back to black after a few moments. 'Breathe... breathe...' her thoughts repeated slowly, quietly, but still there when she left to deal with the note carefully.

* * *

Zabuza and Yasu need to show some affection towards eachother, more for companionship though.


	22. The End

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Yasu Nakata is mine.

* * *

Yasu read the note over carefully, when she was in the shared apartment away from everyone.

The note read: 'Yasu Uchiha, you are to leave or your clan will be at a political loss. At the knowledge being revealed they wanted to destroy Konoha...' Yasu read more of it slowly, but felt her own killing intent bubbling up almost like how she felt around Ko Nakata, but back then she could not express it, but now she knew how to better.

She knew how she felt, how pissed off she was at reading someone had her family killed even though she only just met some of them, but it still made her feel enraged almost at what had happened.

'Breathe... breathe... breathe...' "Just Breathing does not Work!" She yells out, but no one could hear for she put a simple silencing seal around the room she was in. She grabbed her sword, Nuibari, and headed towards a training field to burn her anger through before meeting someone who could be equally as fiery, if not more fierce in temper.

After the sun went down, Yasu went to visit Tsunade who was preparing to end for the day.

"Lady Tsunade, here... " Yasu hands the note to the irritated woman, who ended up getting a look of slight wonder, although still irritated, "I am taking my team and leaving Konoha, the reasons are in that note." Then Yasu left, the hokage office.

She got to Zabuza and Haku and after preparing for the night, they left early the next morning by dawn. Yasu Nakata had Haku by her side, and Zabuza on her other side. Before any of them could leave though, team seven came early to say 'good bye' to them all with a short wave.

As Yasu said good bye to her new found friends in Konoha, she took Zabuza's hand easily as they walked the path away from the village. Haku smiling as he walked a short distance behind them, before grabbing Yasu's other free hand.

The three shinobi on another journey together to a different land or town.

The End

* * *

I wanted to end it a bit open to where, do they show an actual relationship in future or not?

Would an actual relationship work for the gruff guy?

Re- entering it, had thoughts, if it gets a lot of positive or is sad gone might put a side story about their travels after Konoha, just an idea.

Review or tell of thoughts


End file.
